The Man of the World
by Ninjarokusai
Summary: The best of men often also have the worst of troubles. Even though they have strength that can carry them through Hell and back with no problem...how long will it last? Everyone has their breaking point. Has Naruto finally found his? Will he break down? If so, who will build him back up? Will it even be possible?...Come inside and find out...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys! I'm already on my next story!

Now, this one will be a story that has multiple crossovers…..

Ninja Gaiden

Mortal Kombat

Justin Bieber (Not, hahahahaha….)

And a few others (Not yet decided on all of them, but am open to suggestions!)

Everyone…this WILL BE A SINGLE PAIRING STORY! Sorry, but no harem this time! There's a lot of those out there, and I want this story to be different. Now…onto the story!

By the way, this chapter will be shorter, its just an introductory chapter, so to speak.

Also, this story will only slightly follow the storyline of Naruto. I WILL be changing things. For example, Kakashi will still have his sharingan. Saying that Kakashi doesn't have that is like saying Naruto can no longer use shadow clones or something. Just doesn't work!

The Man of the World

Chapter 1

Discovery

Naruto was barreling through the village at top speed, just receiving the news that his wife, Sakura Uzumaki, was having his child! He couldn't believe it! His life had turned around so much, from being the village pariah for all those lonely years, to becoming the village hero, and now, one of his biggest dreams yet, married Sakura and was now having a child together!

"Excuse me!" He yelled out as he ran and jumped through the streets of the village. Everyone had known who he was, due to the village being saved by him over and over and over again. Ino looked up and saw him running like his life depended on it.

"What is he doing now?" Ino wondered.

Naruto was running while having a shit eating grin on his face. He literally could not have been any happier! The fact that one of his biggest dreams…even bigger than being Hokage!…was about to be realized!

It all started three years ago, after the war. Naruto and Sasuke had finally defeated Kaguya, and had released the Infinite Tsukuyomi. However, what had really given Naruto some major motivation was that Sakura had finally agreed date him. He had accidentally blurted it out as he passed out after Kurama was pulled out of him, courtesy of Madara. Before he had passed out, he asked Sakura if she would be his girlfriend. She grinned and agreed, tears filling her eyes, right before he passed out. Thats when she had cut him open and kept him alive by manually pumping his heart.

The fact that the woman he had been chasing for YEARS had finally said yes to him gave him a new found strength. When Neji was killed right in front of him during the war, he felt like giving up. Even after Hinata had slapped him and gotten back into reality, it still put a huge damper on his morale. It wasn't until that Sakura said yes to him that he got his full morale and strength back.

After the war, Naruto had also kept his lifetime promise to his now girlfriend, and had finally brought Sasuke home. Although they were both badly beaten and missing an arm each, Sakura had at least stopped the bleeding. Although she treated Naruto as well, she seemed to dote on the Uchiha far more.

Or was it just his imagination?

Regardless, Naruto, one year after they had been dating, had popped the question. It was a dark night, with the stars clearly visible, and space seemed to come to them and the stars seemed to glow much brighter that night. They were on top of the Fourth's head when Naruto got down on one knee and asked for Sakura's hand in marriage.

Sakura had readily agreed after the shock had passed. They had kissed and made love all night.

A few months later, they were finally and officially married in the eyes of the Leaf Village. The wedding was huge, and although a large number of people didn't attend because the "Demon" was present, a lot of people still showed up. Sasuke was Narutos Best Man, and Ino was Sakura's Maid of Honor. The wedding was a huge success, and made Sakura's day the brightest one she had ever had.

And now, after three years of marriage, they were having a family!

Finally, Naruto made it to the Konoha Hospital. Luckily, he had spotted Shizune, a long time sister figure in his eyes, at the front desk.

"Shizune!"

He charged forward at her and frantically said, "Where's my wife, Shizune? Where, where, where?!"

Shizune couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as she said, "Calm down Naruto! She's in room 304. QUIETLY…go up there. If you wake up any of the babies in the nursery…" she left the unsaid threat in the air.

"Hehehehe…got it, Shizune nee chan!" Naruto said as he quietly…but quickly!…went up the flights of stairs and finally onto the third floor. After what seemed entirely too long for him, he finally found room 304, where his wife was currently residing.

He walked inside to find his wife, Sakura, on the bed, fast asleep, her pink strands of hair matted to her head from the strain of giving birth. He immediately knew that he was too late and felt terrible.

He knew that she had sent him out to train more students in the Academy to relieve some of her nervousness that morning, so she must have had suddenly broken her water sometime then.

And on the side of the bed was Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently he had heard about her being in the hospital before he did, which concerned him a little, but then put it off to the side. Sasuke had indeed been a blessing to them.

One particular month, Sakura was having incredible pains during her pregnancy. Sasuke had come up with a suggestion and told Tsunade, and sure enough, it worked like a charm. Sakura was put on maternity leave for the remainder of her pregnancy…which she was NOT happy about! Although, it did lessen the pain significantly.

And now, here he was again, helping Narutos family. He couldn't be more proud of his friend. Even though he also had a rough child hood growing up and made SEVERAL bad decisions, he…with the aid of a thorough ass kicking by the blonde haired Jinchurriki…eventually corrected himself. Ever since, he had helped out Naruto and Sakura as much as he possibly could.

Naruto walked to his wife and held her face in his hand as he said, "Wake up Cherry Blossom."

Sakura tiredly snuggled her face into his hand and said, "Hmmm…Sasuke kun…"

Naruto chuckled, "No dear, its me baby."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and saw the image of her husband appear. "Oohh…hey Darling…"

She said tiredly.

"Are you okay Cherry Blossom?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I'm fine…just sore," she told him with a faint smile. It was at this time that Sasuke woke up as well.

"Hey loser…about time you showed up," he said with a smile grin.

"Yeah, you're one to talk loser," Naruto shot back with a smile. "Thanks for being here. Cherry Blossom, I'm so, so sorry that I wasnt here, I feel so terrible…"

Sakura weakly shook her head, "No, no…its perfectly fine dear. I sent you out this morning, remember? And besides, this caught everyone off guard."

It was at this time that Shizune had walked into the room with a little baby bundle in her arms and said to the couple, "Would you like to hold your son, Naruto?"

Narutos features brightened up instantly. "Of course!"

Shizune slowly handed the baby to Naruto, an uneasy look on her face, something that he missed.

Naruto looked at the baby that was all wrapped up, trying to stay warm.

"Hi little guy! It me, Daddy! I'm soooo excited to see your beautiful eyes, my baby boy…"

He uncovered the blanket to see that his boy was still sound asleep.

"Oh my god…Sakura…our son…" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

Sakura weakly held up her arms. "Let…um…let me see our son baby…" she told him quickly.

Naruto was slightly confused as to her sudden wanting their baby, but he obliged nonetheless. Maybe it was one of those mother's intuition types of things.

However, as he handed the baby over, more of the blanket fell off, and Sakura quickly, or as quick as she could as she was still very weak from child birth, put the blanket back on.

"Hold on…" Naruto said in confusion as he leaned forward. He moved the blanket off of his son's head, and saw a small patch of black hair.

"Hmm…thats weird. Cherry Blossom, does anyone in your family have black hair? I know mine doesnt."

"Well..umm…I think one of the relatives on…my moms side…I think…its not that big of a deal sweetheart…"

Thats when the baby opened its little eyes, and two pools of black stared back up at them.

"Where have I seen those eyes before…" Naruto said out loud to himself.

He was trying to pinpoint it when he suddenly saw his friend in the corner.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

The chin…

The cheeks…

The ears…

The nose…

The hair…

The eyes…

Those were the father's features. Except…he wasn't the father.

Sasuke Uchiha was!

….…

A/N: so, what did you think?! Good? Bad? Fantastic? Let me know please! Remember…THE MORE REVIEWS THAT ARE POSTED, THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RELEASED!

Now, I want you guys to do me a small favor….

Pick three fandoms (Games, anime show, whatever,) and choose three characters that you wanna see from those fandoms in this story! Also, just in case ive never heard of them, leave a short description for each character so I can get an image in my head. Thanks guys for reading! Until next time, Roku out.


	2. Chapter 2 Separation

A/N: Good afternoon everyone! Well…for the most part, the story was widely liked! Thank you! However there are a few things that id like to address.

First, the fact that someone said that the first chapter sounded much like some other story, called To Live Is So Much Harder by Lord Talon. I honestly did not mean for this to happen, so I apologize. I actually looked it up as soon as I knew about it, and I must say that I actually binge read all 22 chapters! Its a GREAT story! My point though is, now I have actually read the story, and will be sure to stay away from making any other accidental similarities.

Second, is that someone said that this story already has a Sakura/Sasuke bashing and that Sakura would never do that and all that jazz. We must remember a couple of things when it comes to those things and this story, and my style of writing:

I like to make my characters a little more….realistic. Naruto in real life would NOT be so lovey dovey and forgiving towards Sakura, as she was one of the main sources of his pain to begin with! I also said before the first chapter even began that I would be changing things around. Hello, you were warned! If you don't like it or don't agree with something, thats fine. However, you have to remember that this is my story, my ideas, and my character plots. Realistically, Sakura and Sasuke would have gotten their asses beat a LONG time ago if it was truly real, but I have to keep some of the character's original traits to make them believable.

I'll say this again folks - I WILL be changing things that defer from the original! Characters personalities will be slightly different, different choices would be made, different situations will have different outcomes, etc. As with anyone elses story if you think about it.

Anyways, Enjoy!

The Man of the World

Chapter 2

Separation

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Naruto said as he stared at the two in disbelief. He looked at the baby in his wife's…soon to be ex wife's…arms. The little bundle of joy that he had been wanting to see for the passed nine months was actually not his, and it killed him inside. It also made something snap.

"Please tell me…that I'm having a horrible…horrible nightmare right now," Naruto said, on the verge of tears.

Sakura stared up at him,a sad look on her face. This man in front of her was her teammate and, for the last three years, her husband. She looked at the baby in her arms and felt absolutely terrible. Although she loved Naruto, she was in love with Sasuke, just like she always had been. She was thinking that night that she had Sasuke in her bed and copulated with him she had finally gotten the man of her dreams. She honestly didn't mean to betray Naruto, she simply got lost in her own lust for her dream man since she was little.

Sasuke was much in the same boat. Sakura being the only girl in his life that had stuck by his side throughout his darkest times, it obviously had an effect on him. Even though he certainly had feelings for the pinkette, he didn't want to hurt his best friend. So when Sakura had told him later on that she was pregnant with his child, he was both excited and also nervous as all hell.

Excited because he was going to have a child with the woman of his own dreams. However, he was nervous as all hell because he didn't want to tell Naruto, his best friend.

Too late now.

The looks on both of their faces told Naruto that unfortunately, it was all too real. He closed his eyes and the tears of pain and betrayal escaped, even though his eyes were shut tight.

The sight of her husband crying brought Sakura to tears.

"Darling…" Sakura began, "I'm so…so sorry…"

"Dont….call me that…anymore…" Naruto said through clenched teeth. "You've…lost that right, Sakura."

Sakura was heartbroken when he didn't add his signature "-chan" to her name. It always lit her her day.

"Sasuke…..take…..take care of her for me," Naruto said through clenched teeth. His eyes were still closed as he turned and walked away. Sakura and Sasuke were in shock at what they just heard.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to him desperately, "What are you doing darling?! What do you mean Sasuke take care of me?!"

"Sakura…" Naruto said softly, not looking at her, "Its clear to me now. You never truly loved me. I was just your replacement for him. The moment you two could you got together behind my back. You two always did have it bad for each other. I was a fool to think it would be any different. That baby in your arms proves my point, Sakura. You two….you two live happily for me, okay? Goodbye…"

With that said, Naruto left room 304 with tears in his eyes, but was trying his damned best not to let it show.

When he got to the first floor and was about to exit, Shizune saw him and her heart broke for him. She knew what had happened, after all she was the one who inspected the baby for his health. She had already written a report and submitted it to Tsunade personally.

Needless to say, Tsunade was less than pleased.

Shizune rushed to the one that had literally saved her life she didn't even know how many times, and also the one that she sa little brother that she never had. She glomped him in a vicious bear hug and was damn near close to crying in his shoulder.

"N…Naruto…" she said softly, struggling to contain her tears, "I'm so…so sorry for what happened. I cant even imagine what its like…"

"Its okay," Naruto said with little to no emotion, sounding dead.

"No! No, its not Naruto!" Shizune said as she pulled back a little. She wiped her eyed as she said to him, "Naruto…Lady Tsunade wants to see you right away."

Naruto simply nodded before walking away like a robot. To Shizune, it looked like a man willingly walking to his grave…

….…

Naruto walked through the village streets of the Leaf, his mind completely blank. Inside of his mind, Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox was going on a rampage.

He had released the gates in his mindscape during the war, and later on had altered hi mindscape to become a lush forest instead of a nasty sewer. It was in this environment that the Kyuubi was unleashing hell, ripping out trees from their roots and throwing them clear across the endless mindscape while roaring with utter fury and betrayal. Kurama wanted to kill EVERYTHING. He wanted blood on his hands. On his tails. On his teeth. On his body, on his face, he wanted to bathe in the blood of his enemies. He wanted to rip Sakura Haruno and Sasuke to pieces with his teeth before he swallowed them.

Naruto, however, was only thinking about the fact that Tsunade wanted to see him right away. He was trying to hurry up, but for some reason his body simply would not…move, the way he wanted it to. His mind was completely blank. It was like his mental side was trying to erase everything that had just happened.

Even though he felt like his body couldn't move the way he wanted it to and everything seemed to go in slow motion, he was in front of Tsunade's door before he knew it. He raised his hand and knocked on the door three time. It felt like three normal knocks that he would do, but in reality they were pretty light.

After he heard Tsunade say "Enter!", he walked inside ever so slowly, eyes just above the ground as he walked in like a zombie. Tsunade saw that it was him and immediately teared up. She got up, walked around her desk and hugged the boy she thought to be her son.

"Naruto…I'm so sorry…" she said in his hair. "is there anything that I can do?"

For a moment, Naruto's brain came back online. He then thought for a second, and finally answered her by saying, "I want a divorce, effective immediately. And I want out of this village. Permanently."

"Why permanently?" Tsunade asked. She thought she might already know the answer, but wanted to check just to make sure.

"I want to be rid of everyone here," Naruto said. "Aside from a small group of people…a very, very small group that recently got even smaller….everyone hates me," he said. "I don't want to live in a place where I'm hated and betrayed all the time."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. She went back to her desk, wiping her eyes the whole time, struggling to contain herself. She pulled out two pieces of paper, one for the divorce, and one a mission statement.

"I can grant you the divorce immediately, in fact I will," she told him, signing the document, then stamping it with her seal of approval. She then told him, "However, I cant just let you leave the village permanently, Naruto."

At this, his eyes narrowed, "Why not?…."

"Because you are still officially a ninja of the Leaf. Even Jiraiya, who was out all the time, was still a Leaf ninja. However, I will grant you a mission that has an indefinite amount of time. Basically, you can be out for as long as you need without any consequences."

Naruto thought about it, and then nodded his head. "That will do Granny."

Normally, she would have gotten on to him about calling her that. However, given the what the young man was currently going through, she decided to let it pass.

"Naruto…" Tsunade began, "…you're a young, twenty year old man. Take it from an old lady like myself who's been down a similar road you're on….don't stay on this path. I know you're hurting, oh god I know you're hurting. But please….from someone who's been down that road and for so long…don't stay on that path. Go somewhere…heal…then return home, ok?"

Naruto heard it all, and nodded. Granny Tsunade was probably the only one that he would willingly take any advice from at the moment, save for maybe Shizune.

"Thanks Granny," Naruto said as he took the mission scroll. He turned around and left the office without saying another word. Tsunade got up and followed him out of the door and down the hallway.

"What are you doing Granny?" Naruto asked his surrogate mother.

"Well I'm at the very least going to walk you out, brat," she said to him with a smile. She then turned serious. "I'll be sure to make them pay, Naruto. You have my word on that."

"No…don't do that," Naruto said to her.

"Why not Naruto? don't you want them to pay for what they did?!" Tsunade exclaimed in both confusion and anger.

"Of course I do," Naruto growled out as they kept walking, then he sighed. "But…I know that if they pay, that the baby will too. He's innocent in all of this. Because of that…don't punish them."

"I have to make them pay somehow, Naruto," Tsunade told him. "They broke the law considering adultery in the village, Naruto. They will have to answer for that."

"then at least make the sentences light for them, for the baby's sake," Naruto said as they neared the edge of the village gates.

"Okay brat, I'll try."

"Hi Lady Tsunade!"

The blonde Hokage turned and saw Ino, Tenten, and Hinata run up to them.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked, "What can I do for you ladies today?"

"Why are you walking with Naruto, Lady Tsunade?" Tenten asked her.

"Well…there's something going on right now, and Naruto could use some help, thats why," Tsunade said as she tried to tell the truth without going into too much detail.

Ino crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Annnnnnd? Spill it Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade instantly got a little angry. "What did you say to me young lady?!"

Ino looked a little sheepish. "Aahhh…sorry Lady Tsunade! I just cant help it, I love to gossip!"

"Little lady you listen here!" Tsunade said as she waved the divorce document around. She had let her temper get a hold of her about being disrespected in public and didn't think that the information on the paper was clear.

Ino's eyes went wide. "My Lady…is that…?"

Ino snatched the document from the Hokage's hand without warning and speed read through it. Her eyes and mouth fell open in shock and horror. She looked at the Hokage and asked her, "…Is…is true?"

Tsunade Senju had a sad look on her face. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh my god…" Ino said as her eyes began to water.

"Whats wrong Ino, Lady Tsunade?" Tenten asked. Hinata had used her byakugan to quickly read the document and was horrified. As of right now, of the small group of women, only Tenten was in the dark ,but not for long. Ino turned to her and said, "You know how Sakura and were married, right?"

"Yeah, and?" Tenten said.

Ino held the document up and said, "This is a filing for divorce, on confirmed grounds of adultery and a baby being born as a result."

"Adultery?!" Tenten said, shocked. "What…what do you mean?!"

"Apparently," Hinata spoke up, her tears falling down her cheeks, her heart broken for her crush, "Sakura cheated on Naruto with Sasuke, and the child that Sakura was pregnant with this whole time actually was Sasuke's, not Naruto's."

"No way…" Tenten said, completely and totally shocked.

"Speaking of which, where is Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"He's right here…" Tsunade said as she turned around, only to find him gone. They all looked ahead and saw that he was almost to the gate.

"Wait!" Ino called out, then started running towards him. Tenten, Hinata, and Tsunade soon followed suit.

They caught up with Naruto just in time, right before he left the gates and headed out to wherever he was trying to go.

"Naruto, wait up!" Ino called out to him. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to see the three women and the Hokage running towards him.

"Yeah?" Naruto said in a dead tone voice.

The tone in which he spoke broke all of their hearts. It was as if the Naruto Uzumaki that they all knew had perished, replaced by this empty shell of a man.

"Can…can I come with you?" Ino said suddenly. It surprised all of them, even herself.

"No," Naruto said. "I don't even know where I'm going. And I wont be back for a long…long time."

Without another word, he turned around and simply shushinned out of sight. Before long, his presence in the area was gone.

All of the ladies were shocked. Tsunade less so, but she expected at least a little more.

Ino turned to Tsunade and said, "Lady Tsunade, where's Sakura?!"

….…

A/N: There you go guys! Chapter 2 is done! I told you guys that the more reviews I get the faster these bad boys get out! Anyways, thank you all who like this story so far. Im sure you're gonna like it! And, like all great stories, they take a chapter or two for them to get really good, so be patient.

Also, like I said, this story will have a few crossovers, mainly from Ninja Gaiden and Mortal Kombat, but im looking for others as well. Any tips? Let me know people! Until next time, Roku out!


	3. Chapter 3 A New Form

A/N: Hows it going everyone? So I was wondering…who do you all think the main villain in this story should be? Someone from Naruto? Ninja gaiden? MK? A mix up? I cant seem to make up my mind. There are so many possibilities that its hard to choose sometimes. Anyways, lets recap on whats happened so far:

First, Naruto and Sakura were dating and finally married, and were married for three years, then were having a baby.

Second, turns out that Sakura had an affair with Sasuke at some point, and that the baby actually is fathered by the Uchiha himself, not by Naruto.

Third, Naruto, heartbroken to another degree entirely, asks the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, for a divorce effective immediately and permission to leave the village. Tsunade gave him a mission with an indefinite time period. I guess it would be something similar that an ANBU would get.

And so thats where we find ourselves now, is with Naruto just after he leaves the village gates, leaving Ino, Hinata, and Tenten in his wake.

Where will Naruto go?…Who will he become? Will he be the knucklehead hero that everyone knows and loves? Or something….else?

The Man of the World

Chapter 3

A New Form

Naruto was glad for very few things that had happened in his short life so far. There was a lot of pain. A LOT of brutal, unforgiving, relentless agony. So the few times that he caught a break, or something good happened, he really cherished it. One of those things was the training trip he went on with his latest teacher, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. While they were out, he had taught Naruto all the ways in how to survive outside. Everything from hunting to making a tent, from surviving in the scorching heat and the blistering cold, and everything in between. Naruto did not regret leaving the Leaf village at all.

It was the most peace he'd had in a while. In a long…long while.

He had been gone for about two days by this point. It was just him now. Well, him and Kurama. He had failed to realize that Kurama, the giant, terrible Lord of the Demons was actually the only one that was truly by his side this entire time, and not just because he was sealed inside of him. Kurama actually knew how to comfort him, knew what words to say, everything. Kurama was his best friend.

How the hell could he ever have called Sasuke his best friend?

 _ _I'm sorry, Kurama,__ Naruto thought solemnly to his furry friend inside his seal.

 ** **NONE OF THAT SOFT HUMAN SHIT WILL BE TOLERATED HERE, NARUTO,**** the great and mighty Biju said from within the seal. Kurama was currently laying down in the forest within the seal, basking in the artificial sunlight. He had to give ti to his container….he had one hell of an imagination!

 _ _I'm just now suddenly realizing how much you've been there for me all this time. Seriously..thank you.__

 ** **FINALLY! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU AND SASGAY WERE GOING TO GET OUT OF YOU LITTLE LOVE STORY….ABOUT DAMN TIME!****

 _ _WE DID NOT HAVE A LOVE STORY!__

 ** **HAHAHAHAHAHA!…..SAY THAT TO HISTORY MY BAG OF FLESH OF A FRIEND!****

 _ _I was trying to help him….but we did NOT have a love story!__

 ** **BUT YOU TWO SHARED YOUR FIRST KISS TOGETHER….HAHAHAHAHAHA!****

 _…_ _ _.…..you just HAD to remind me, didn't you? Baka fox….__

Naruto smiled, despite what was just said. They had developed a stronger friendship than he and Sasuke ever did. It really served well whenever he wanted someone to talk to. Even if he was a giant plushy toy.

 ** **IM…NOT…A…..PLUSHY!****

Naruto smiled again and actually cracked a chuckle at his friend's reaction. Sometimes teasing him was irresistible.

….…..

Currently, Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, was sitting in her chair behind the desk in the Hokage's office. On her desk were a few pieces of paper.

One, was the divorce settlement between Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, already signed and stamped by Tsunade herself.

Second, was a copy of the mission statement that Tsunade made for him. It stated that he was under a classified mission that had an indefinite time period. He would be paid an ANBU's pay every month of the duration of his…"Mission".

Third, was the birth certificate of Sakura's baby, her baby boy, who was now named Itachi. Sasuke and Sakura thought it would be good to name their son in honor of a man who had literally sacrificed everything for the sake of his home village.

And the fourth and final part was actually a small stack of confiscated records of communication between Sakura and Sasuke, either by bird or by regular mail, it didn't matter. Any and every document that dealt with communication between the two was confiscated and reviewed.

The two people that it concerned, Sakura and Sasuke, were currently in front of Tsunade's desk, standing straight and professionally.

They could tell that they were in DEEP shit. The fire in the Hokage's eyes didn't give it away.

Nope…not at all.

"Sasuke….Uchiha…." Tsunade said through grit teeth. "Sakura….Haruno…."

She held her hands on the desk, her hands clasped in front of her face. She was visibly shaking. Not from sadness…but rather, from rage.

She stood up and slowly picked up the stack of papers that contained all of their communicating for the past year.

"This…." Tsunade said, her voice practically burning with rage, "….contains all….yes, all…of the times that you two communicated with each other. DURING Sakura's and Naruto's time of being married! And guess….what I….found?…."

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened…..

"Ahem….."Sakura…..I want to feel you against my body. I want you writhe against my skin as we passionately make love with each other-"…or for Christ's sake give me a fucking break!" Tsunade spat out. "This teenage hormonal bullshit?! Really Sasuke?!"

She turned a few more pages and continued to read…

"..."My dearest love,", Tsunade looked at Sakura. "Seriously?…"

Sakura looked at the ground, totally embarrassed.

"Whatever….."My dearest love"…(Tsunade snickers at the ridiculousness of it all)….."I cannot wait to be in your loving arms. I love Naruto"….bullshit Sakura, and you know it…."

Sakura was hurt and lashed out, "I do love him, Lady Tsunade!"

"THE FATHER'S NAME ON YOUR SON'S BIRTH CERTIFICATE SAYS OTHERWISE!" Tsunade yelled out. Sakura instantly shut up and looked back at the ground. Tsunade continued to read….

"..."I want you and I to be together. I have dreamed about it for years and years, please be mine. I want you to be my one and only Sasuke kun"…..pathetic. Absolutely fucking pathetic."

Tsunade turned farther into the stack, until she reached a part that was marked with a tab.

"Here…..ladies and gentlemen….is where the kicker is!" She said as she cleared her throat.

"Ahem!….."Sasuke…..my love…..Naruto is out on a mission right now. He wont be back for at least another two to three days. Please! Come make me yours!"

Sakura's shoulders slumped.

".….."I will be there as soon as I can my Pinkette"….."

".…"Last night was a dream come true my love"….."

".….."You are mine, Pinkette"….."

".…."Naruto should be back tomorrow, this is our last chance my love!"…."

".…."Sasuke kun, my love, I'm pregnant with your child!"…."

Tsunade slammed the stack of papers on her desk, startling the both of them.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Tsunade yelled out. Even the ANBU hiding within the room flinched at her tone.

"THIS….BULLSHIT…..WAS DELIBERATELY AND INTENTIONALLY PLANNED! DID YOU TWO INTEND TO SCREW OVER YOUR TEAMMATE FROM THE VERY START?!"

"L…Lady Tsunade," Sasuke began, but was silenced by a slap to the face, courtesy of the first female Hokage.

"Not…one….fucking…word!" she said through grit teeth, dangerously close to ripping him apart.

"After EVERYTHING Naruto has done for you…..HOW could you betray him like this?!"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"And you!" Tsunade said, turning to to pinkette, "You were his WIFE! Of aaalllllll people in the this dam village, he was the ONE person that you could count on the most! Who was there for you personally more than anyone else COMBINED! I don't understand…..what if wouldnt give to have Dan back…"

She wiped a few tears from her face, remembering the pain of losing the love of her life. "Dan….he was so much like Naruto. So much that its scary. Caring. Compassionate. Powerful. Loving. Selfless."

She stepped in front of Sakura, seething with unbridled rage.

"The difference between you and I…..is how we lost our love. TRUE love! Mine was killed in a war. You….you betrayed yours…"

Tsunade looked between the two in front of her and then at the birth certificate, and then back at them.

"...In the worst way possible!"

She turned around and went back to the chair and sat down heavily, and placed her head in her hands, crying.

"I cant….even imagine…..what he must…..be feeling right now….."

She quickly wiped her eyes, her heart broken for her surrogate son.

She reached forward and grabbed the mission statement.

"You two caused him so much pain that he basically abandoned the village!"

"What!?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"He would never do that!" Sakura said out loud.

"YOU…..PUSHED…HIM...PASSED…..HIS….LIMITS!" Tsunade yelled out as loud as she possibly could, which was pretty damn loud.

"Everyone has their limits, Sakura, even Naruto! And YOU TWO pushed him FAR beyond!"

She slammed the mission statement down on the desk. "Its because of me he's not a missing nin right now, and honestly, if I were him, I couldn't care less what I was labeled, just as long as I didn't have to live in the same place where his two…supposedly….most precious people were also living! He is on an a mission with an indefinite time period. No thanks to you!"

Tsunade stood up and snapped her fingers.

Four ANBU appeared and restrained Sakura and Sasuke by bounding their arms behind their backs with ninja wire, then strapped chakra sealing collars around their necks.

"What….what the hell?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Lady Tsunade! What are you doing?!" Sakura cried out.

Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk, slowly…very, very slowly. She took off her green jacket and cracked her knuckles. She stepped in front of the Uchiha, and blue chakra swirled around her fist.

"For Naruto!"

Then…she slugged the Uchiha in the stomach, HARD.

Sasuke instantly fell to his knees on the ground, gasping and wheezing for air. She punched him again in his jaw, completely shattering it. She then lifted up his arm and broke it at the elbow. Sasuke screamed in absolute agony, or at least the best as he could since his jaw was completely broken. She then lifted him up again and punched him in the stomach again, knocking the wind out of him for a second time. Then, Tsunade healed all of his broken bones, but left the bruising.

"I still need my shinobi active…" she answered the unasked question of why she healed him. For the most part, anyway.

She then stepped in front of Sakura, her eyes blazing with rage and fury.

Sakura's eyes were filled with fear.

"How could you?…" Tsunade asked her quietly. "I love Naruto. He is like the son I never had, and you, the girl he's always wanted, and the love that you always desired. And yet…you threw it ALL away, to be with someone who doesnt love you anywhere as much as he does!"

Sasuke wheezed out, "I do…love her!…"

"Shut your worthless mouth, Uchiha!" Tsunade barked out. "I'm not done with you!"

Turning back to Sakura, she said, "You hurt my surrogate son. In the absolute worst way that woman, that a __wife….__ ever could! For that….you MUST pay!"

Blue chakra swirled around her fist again. She held up her fist and chanted aloud, like a battle cry.

"FOR MY SON!"

She slugged the pinkette kunoichi in the stomach, albeit a little harder. Sakura damn near passed out! Tsunade picked her up from the ground by her head and snapped her neck, breaking the neck bones.

(A/N: Quick note, just in case you didn't know, deaths by "Snapping the neck" is actually breaking the spinal cord that the neck bones protect. In this case, shes only breaking the bones, not the spinal cord itself).

She lifted her arm and also broke it at the elbow, exactly like she did with Sasuke. She punched the kunoichi in the jaw, also breaking her jaw bone. She then grabbed her face and brought her face down on her knee, breaking her nose. Afterwards, she healed all of her broken bones, but also left some bruising. To serve as a reminder of the very painful punishment that they had suffered. Tsunade walked back behind her desk and sat down.

"Did…did the loser come crying to you, begging for you to punish us?!" Sasuke said, pissed off.

Tsunade snapped.

She jumped over her desk and slugged the Uchiha in the chest, and he flew into the wall, leaving an impression. The wall cracked and was dangerously close to falling apart.

"Naruto…specifically….said to NOT punish you!" she yelled out. "For the sake of your child! He wanted you two to be PARENTS! And he knew you couldn't do that if you were punished! He was thinking about a child….that was supposed to be his…..BUT YOU TWO STOLE THAT FROM HIM!"

Tsunade continued.

"However….I PERSONALLY want to punish you! NO ONE hurts my son and walks away! ESPECIALLY not two pieces of pathetic shit like you! And whats worse?….you two didn't even care! I swear, does Naruto ALWAYS have to suffer?…."

She turned to Sasuke.

"YOU! You emo, stupid, egotistical son of a bitch! Naruto has had it WAY worse than you have! You had a family! It doesnt matter that they were all killed, you HAD A FAMILY! You had LOVE! You had the SUPPORT of your family! And, the ENTIRE village as well! Plus, all the women that you could have possibly wanted! You are weak! You are a loser! You are NOTHING! take away your sharingan and you rinnegan, and you're just another shinobi!"

She turned to Sakura.

"YOU! You have ALWAYS had someone by your side! Friends! Family! The village! The resources that the village has to offer! You've never really had to do anything on your own!"

She pointed at the picture of the Fourth Hokage.

"THAT was his father! As you well know, in order to save the village, Minato had to sacrifice himself to seal the Nine Tails into Naruto, his own son! His mother was also killed, skewered by one of the Fox's claws! Naruto lost his ONLY family…not even two hours after he was born! He was labeled as the village monster, and FORCED to bear the hatred of the village! He was supposed to be a hero! To be seen as one! He was on his own on the streets at age FOUR! FOUR YEARS OLD! while you two were eating dinner at the table with your families, Naruto was fending for himself out on the streets! And thats not even the beginning of the list of all the shit that Narutos been through!"

Tsunade huffed, realizing that she was venting on them. She was wasting her time.

She turned around and sat in her chair heavily.

"The ONLY reason why im not revoking your shinobi licenses is because you two are damn good shinobi, and I need all that I can get right now! Now….time for your punishment!"

"But…Lady Tsunade…" Sasuke wheezed, "You just punished us!"

"Physically, yes," Tsunade said with a smirk, "But you still broke the village laws regarding adultery! AND the fact that you conspired against a fellow Leaf shinobi!"

"We did NOT conspire against him my Lady!" Sakura cried out.

Tsunade puts her finger on the stack of papers consisting of their communication records.

"The proof is here!" She yelled out. "Now…back to what I was saying….you broke laws in the village. That requires a __legal__ punishment!"

She drummed her fingers on the desk fro a couple of minutes, making the anticipation and fear last longer than it should and she was enjoying watching them squirm.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno! You are both hereby demoted to genin! And restricted to D rank missions inside the village! Sakura, ou will work at the hospital seven days a week! Two days a week you will work half days, to give you some time off, but that is it! This will remain so until I see fit! Do you have any question?!"

"What…what our son?" Sakura asked. "How will ever be there for him?"

Tsunade thought this over.

"Fine. Sakura, when you return from maternity leave, this will begin, is that understood?"

"H…Hai, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said meekly.

"Good. Now," Tsunade snapped her fingers and the chakra sealing collars and the ninja wires were removed, "Get the FUCK out of my office!"

….…

Ino Yamanka was at the Hokage's door when she heard the entire conversation. All those things that were said…were they true? Narutos father?…Him on the streets?…Her two friends willingly collaborating behind Narutos back?

Now, she felt really bad about how she had treated him back when they were kids.

"Get the FUCK out of my office!"

Ino's eyes widened as she backed up and hurried back down the stairs….

….…..

(One Year Later)

Naruto had, for better or worse, had become a man of nature. A wanderer. His attire had changed, and he looked more like a man than an older teen. His hair had grown out to the middle of his back and was spiky, just like before. (Imagine Zack's haricut from Final Fantasy 7.)

Currently, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a sword strap across his chest, and a medium length, broadened katana was on his back, about a foot in width. The sheath was black, and had orange rune markings along one side of it. The hilt was golden in color, and the wrappings on the handle were red. The pommel of the sword was also golden in color, with a glowing, orange gem inside it.

On one arm, he wore a simple piece of samurai armor. The plates were a deep red in color, and he wore black gauntlets on both arms, with black, fingerless gloves. On the top of each glove there was a metal plate.

He also wore black trousers that were tucked into combat boots.

His unique katana was made as a gift as thanks from Milfune, a samurai from the Land of Iron. He had traveled there for a time to speak to one of Jiraiya's old contacts, which happened to be Milfune. The samurai legend recognized the blonde immediately, and had officially recognized the blonde shinobi as the Man of the World. As thanks for saving everyone there, a special blade was made for him.

It was made with the finest metal known to man: Uzumaki chakra metal. There wasn't much of it left, but there was enough to make this large sword. But they also made it unique, more so than any other blade. Milfune had it made so that Naruto could manipulate the blade with his chakra. For example, if he wanted to extend or shorten the blade, or make thicker or wider, all he would have to do is pour as much chakra as he wanted into the blade. He could also project different types of jutsus from it as well.

Needless to say, Naruto was excited.

Naruto had studied the way of the sword in the Land of Iron with Milfune personally for about six months or so. Thank goodness for shadow clones! He got approximately twenty years of sword experience in only a few short months!

On the other hand, Milfune had a new found respect for his deceased friend. He didn't know how the hell Jiraiya found the patience to deal with the brat. However, after the training was complete, Naruto was able to defeat Milfune single handedly with no trouble.

That was about four months or so ago. Naruto had travelled farther out, and now he was in a very, very large forest that seemed to go on forever. Suddenly, Naruto found himself surrounded by about twenty or so traditionally garbed ninja with strange looking clothing on.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked them.

"We do not speak to dead men!" one of them, probably their leader, said. Naruto noticed that all of their clothes had spider web designs on them. The leader had some cruel looking claws on his hands. He charged at Naruto, his claws raised up and ready to cut him to ribbons. Just before he made contact, Naruto performed a substitution.

The log was cut to shreds in less than two seconds. "Where the hell did he go?! Keep an eye out!" the leader cried out to his men.

"Rasengan!"

Two of the lower ranked ninjas in the strange garb were blown away, large holes in their chests. Naruto drew the broad katana from his back and held it out in front of him, ready to fight.

"Show me what you've got!"

All of the ninjas ran towards him, zigzagging around and trying to confuse Naruto. One of them tried coming from behind him and stabbing him through the spine. Naruto simply spun around him and cleaved the man in two with his huge katana blade. Naruto got back up and into his signature stance.

"Next?"

Several more of the ninjas charged at him, throwing shuriken and launching arrows at him. Naruto simply stabbed his blade into the ground and channeled a huge amount of chakra through it and into the ground, causing a large wall of dirt and rock to rise up and block all of the projectiles. Naruto then jumped over the wall, his sword looking wet and glowing blue with chakra. On his way down, he yelled out as she slammed his sword on the ground:

"Water Style: Water Wall!"

Once the blade made contact with the ground, water formed from thin air and spread out around Naruto, pushing anyone and everyone away from him like a small tidal wave. Naruto then stood up and made twenty shadow clones, each one having a sword just like his own.

"Time to slice and dice guys!"

"You got it Boss!" all the clones said in unison.

The ninjas were then slaughtered like cattle. They had a chance….well, more of one, really,…..when it was all of them versus Naruto. But when it was ow pretty much a one on one match with all of them? They were finished before the fight even began.

Soon, only the leader was left.

He stared at Naruto with hate. "You have killed all of my men…you…"

He crouched low and crossed his arms.

"...Will…"

He threw his arms out, and four large, cruel looking spider legs popped out of his back.

"...DDIIIIIIIIEE!"

His body then contorted as he transformed into some sort of human and spider mix of a creature. His body turned and faced him, and then he roared out at him, an slightly high pitched, eerie scream coming from his mouth as he charged at him.

Naruto held his sword up, ready to face this ungodly creature.

Only to see a bluish blur fly across the air and the creature's head was suddenly removed, blood spouting from the headless torso like a fountain. The large hands tried grabbing at the now missing head before it all collapsed on the ground dead.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw another ninja flicking the blood off of his sword, then sheathe it on his back. He turned around and saw burning green eyes staring at him. He wore a sleeveless, black, armored suit with a long black scarf around his neck. But what really stood out to Naruto was the head gear. It was very interesting.

"You helped eliminate the enemy," the ninja said in a calm, yet reserved manner. "You have my thanks."

"Yeah…no problem," Naruto said. "Who are you?" he said, not letting his guard down, his large sword still raised.

"You can relax," the newcomer said to him. "I'm not your enemy."

For some reason, Naruto could tell that this an was telling the truth. He flicked the blood off of his own sword and sheathed it. "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Whats yours?" Naruto said as he held out his hand.

The man clasped his hand and shook it.

"Ryu…my name is Ryu Hayabusa."

….…..

A/N: Welp! There you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter. I'm going to stat incorporating more and more crossovers from this point on, slowly though. I will draw a picture of how Naruto looks now, and ill post it later on.

Seriously guys, what girl would be good with Naruto? Pick someone from either Naruto, Ninja Gaiden, or Mortal Kombat. Then, tell me why you think they would be best.

SINGLE PAIRING, NO HAREM THIS TIME FOLKS!

Giving me a reason as to why they would be the best fit for him will help me incorporate them into the story better!

Remember, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out!

Until next time, Roku out!


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the Village

A/N: Goooood evening ladies and gents! I apologize for the long delay. Work and school have been relentless. School is now over, but to give you an idea of how much I work, in the past two days I worked 28 hours, a 12 hour shift and then a 16 hour shift. Im tired.

Anyways, im also having a major writers block. Ive tried all sorts of things but I cant seem to get rid of it, like a bad cough. Any tips? I made a short chapter here to both update the story a little and possibly break out of this damn block. Let me know what you all think!

The Man of the World

Chapter 4

Welcome to the Village

Naruto walked with Ryu Hayabusa for most part in silence back towards the Hayabusa village. A couple of questions had been asked here and there, but Naruto was still very wary, not very trusting. Obviously, for good reason. Sometime later, they had finally reached the entrance of the village, and Kureha, the village Shrine Maiden, was there with about twenty or so Hayabusa ninja, their blades drawn.

"Halt!" Kureha said in a commanding voice. "I sense a very…very large demonic presence!"

Ryu went on guard, ready to attack.

"Where at Kureha?"

She pointed at Naruto, her eyes ablaze. "Its him! Or rather… _ _within__ him!"

"It seems that even in a completely unfamiliar territory im hated. I'm sorry to have wasted your time Hayabusa, I bed you farewell," Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Thats enough," Ryu said to the both of them. "Kureha…im not sure what this is about, but it is ridiculous. Even if he does contain something demonic within him, he is no demon. I saw him aid in the defeat of several Black Spider ninja, quite skillfully I might add. If there is something going on, we will discuss this in the village, properly. Do I make myself clear Kureha?!"

Kureha looked sheepish and bowed sightly in apology.

"H-hai, Hayabusa sama, forgive me. I was only trying to protect the village."

Ryu nodded. "Think nothing of it. Come everyone, lets go."

A little while later, Ryu allowed Naruto in his personal dojo.

"So Naruto, what brings you to the Sea of Trees?"

"well…" Naruto said as he removed his sword and sat down cross legged, "I've been traveling for the past year with no real destination. So just…wandering, I guess."

"Is that so?" Ryu said as he looked at Naruto with an interesting look. "In that time, what have you done? You must understand that I have to question you before I can let you loose in my village."

Naruto smiled his foxy smile. "Ah, yeah, no worries! Basically I have been training and studying. Lots…and lots…and lots of studying."

"Studying?" Ryu said with a raised eyebrow. "Studying what exactly?"

"Fuinjitsu!" Naruto exclaimed. "I summoned Gamakichi and somehow they had access to soooo many Uzumaki books! I hate reading though..thank Kami for shadow clones! Hahaha…"

 _ _He looks to be about twenty years old__ Ryu thought to himself _…_ _ _slightly immature, but yet extremely powerful. Very interesting indeed…__

"What is this fuinjitsu you speak of?" Ryu asked Naruto. "I have never heard of it before."

"You use chakra, right Ryu?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra?…"

"Wait a minute…you don't know what chakra is?!" Naruto exclaimed. "then how did you move so fast back in the forest? No amount of training, even decades worth, could let a person move so fast. You used energy to do that."

Ryu nodded.

"I use ki. Thats what we ninja use to enhance our abilities and use magical attacks."

"Huh…thats weird," Naruto said. "Where I come from, we use chakra. Anyways, in order to use anything special back in Konoha, we have to use chakra."

"I'm assuming this Konoha is where you originate from Naruto?"

"Thats right! Although im never going back…"

Ryu noticed Naruto's normally cheerful attitude die down and become depressed in a matter of moments. He decided to change the subject and save what he just saw for a later discussion.

"Thats a very interesting sword you have there. How did you obtain it?"

Naruto's mood somehow reverts back to its original luster and he smiles as he holds it bu the handle.

"This blade, Ryu…is made by the one and only Uzumaki chakra metal. It is incredibly durable, incredibly strong, and incredibly badass! All I have to do is pour some chakra into it and I can either change its shape or project jutsus from it!"

Ryu eyed the wide katana carefully.

"It does indeed look like a fine blade. Where did you get it if I may ask?"

"From the Land of Iron," Naruto answered. "From the legendary samurai Milfune."

Ryu nodded and stood up, holding out his hand. "Well then Naruto, you have my blessing. Welcome to the Hayabusa village."

Naruto smiled as he also stood up and clasped hands with the Dragon Ninja.

"Thanks Ryu!"

….…

(Back in Konoha)

Ino was waking throughout the village, pondering everything that she had just heard through the door in the Hokage's office. She was totally shocked about the whole ordeal! But what she couldn't figure out was why Sakura did that in the first place. She thought back to when Sakura and Naruto were still together. He had taken her on dates ALL the time! What she wouldn't give to have a man treat her like that!

He had treated her like she was the only one that had ever mattered to him. He doted on her hand and foot, always being the perfect guy for her. He always read books and talked to older, married men on how to be as good as he could possibly be. Ino had thought that it was so cute at the time.

Now that she thought about it…that was probably more times that Sakura snuck in extra time to be with Sasuke.

She couldn't figure out what had happened with her former best friend! She was always faithful before, so why the sudden change? Why the sudden cheating? Or was she really that blind that she couldn't see that Sakura and Sasuke were cheating the entire time?

Either way, it really bothered Ino to the core, and she simply could NOT get over it! She knew that she had to punish them…to get back at them somehow. But Tsunade had already done that, so why did she want to get back at her best friend?….

And thats when she realized it. She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows as she thought about it more.

She wanted to clobber her former friend for being so stupid! She had it all, everything that she ever wanted! A loving man who cared for her! And she threw it all away for her child hood crush! Ino recognized that she could be shallow at times, but the stunt that Sakura pulled was a record low!

What to do?….

….…

A/N: hey guys! So…I have a MAJOR case of writers block right now. Ive watched anime…tried to draw…have been reading…all sorts of things, and I just cant seem to get out of it. Any tips? Please don't forget to review!

Until next time, Roku out!


	5. Chapter 5 Helping a Friend

A/N: Hey there guys! I am incredibly sorry for the very long wait. Working 80 hours a week with two full time jobs will take away any free time you may or may not have. So again, I apologize. On top of that, writers block is a bitch and a half. Anyways, im really trying to fight it and push through. I could really use your creative juices to help with that people!

The Man of the World

Chapter 5

Helping a Friend

Ino was in her flower shop, making another sale to yet another happy customer.

"Thanks for coming to the Yamanaka Flower Shop!"

However…she couldn't get off of her mind the fact that her now former best friend had cheated on and utterly destroyed one of her other friends. Granted, Naruto and Ino never were really close, but cheating on someone and fooling them that your baby was theirs when it actually wasn't…she couldn't imagine the destruction and pain that would cause when the truth would reveal itself. Although it had been roughly year now since the actual incident and Naruto had been gone from the village, it still bothered her to her very core, as it did many other people as well.

She wanted her own version of justice. She felt betrayed also in a sense because she always thought of her friend as the sweet, innocent, yet loyal wife material. Here she was, thinking about how she was anything but. She was disappointed in her friend, and disappointed in herself for thinking that she was.

She smiled to herself. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost closing time. With that realization in mind, her evil female and vindictive side turned on and her gears began to turn, coming up with a way to get back at her former best friend.

….…

Naruto was sitting in the forest, studying over a scroll from the famous Uzumaki clan. He was shocked…it turned out the Uzumaki clan, long, long ago…were the ones who actually __created the summoning contracts!__ Granted, each clan were able to find different summoning animals and whatnot, but the actual contracts on the scrolls themselves? Created by the Uzumaki. That was the best thing he had heard to date!

He quickly read through the scroll like he ate through a bowl of ichiraku ramen. He took all of the information in like a sponge soaked up water. Normally, he absolutely loathed to read and study, but this had caught his attention hook, line, and sinker. He was totally focused on it and his brain was taking in every single detail…

"I don't believe this…" Naruto said to himself. "Kurama…I think…I think I found a way to free you! At least for a bit anyway…"

 **"** ** **YOU KNOW THAT YOU CANT REALLY FREE ME, NARUTO. YOU'LL DIE IF IM OUTSIDE OF YOU, REMEMBER?"****

"Thats why I said for a bit, remember? And besides, I already know that last part, which is why I was thinking that you could leave like a quarter of your chakra within me as I would summon you. Think about it Kurama, you could get some fresh air and lose that bad attitude finally, hahahaha!"

 **"** ** **FUCKING BRAT."****

"Love you too furball!"

Naruto read more and in more detail about how exactly the summoning contracts were made. He was never a really good learner, especially when it came to anything book or scroll related. However, if it really caught his attention and he was excited about it, he could learn whatever the material that was being covered in less than a day. Thats how he was able to decipher the secret to the shadow clone technique all those years ago when he stole and read through the Scroll of Sealing back in his Academy days.

He read through every single kanji, every piece, every note. He deciphered it, seared it into his brain, and made mental notes here and there as he read on. He made a couple of shadow clones, and one of them retrieved his scrolls and brushes while the other retrieved his ink.

"Listen up guys," Naruto began, "We're going to try and find a way to free Kurama, at least for a bit. He's helped us through a LOT of shit, and has literally been the only one at our side at all times. I think he deserves some fresh air, right?"

Both clones nodded simultaneously.

"Thats right Boss!"

"Good! Now…lets get to work!"

The clones began to work together and make a rough draft of a brand new summoning contract. One clone would supervise and serve as a second pair of eyes while the other clone made perfect strokes as he made the contract. Every now and then, Naruto would create a new clone with new knowledge that he had read, and would have it dispel so his other, current clones would also receive the new information.

When it came to shadow clone creativity, Naruto had everyone beat. He wasn't once known as the Leaf's Number One Unpredictable and Hyper Active Ninja for no reason.

 **"** ** **NARUTO…I APPRECIATE THIS. BLEH, I HATE SAYING WORDS LIKE THAT. HONESTLY, I DO APPRECIATE IT. EVEN THOUGH HALF OF THE TIME I WAS TRYING TO TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND KILL YOU, I STILL DID SAVE YOUR ASS MULTIPLE TIMES, WHEN YOU WERE JUST A WEAK TURD. SO…YOU OWE ME."****

Naruto simply shook his head as he chuckled at his friend's way of saying thank you.

"Some things never change."

Finally, after roughly a couple of hours or so, a brand new summoning contract was made. Even though it was just a rough draft, that way they could work out any kinks it may or may not have, it was still a very impressive feat. The original Naruto grabbed the drafted contract from his clones and looked over everything like a fine toothed comb, reading and then re-reading every last detail. Determining that it was indeed good for use, he nodded in approval and dispelled the two clones, as they were low on chakra. He made two new clones and said,

"Lets make an official summoning contract. We cant mess this one up, because its going to be the real deal. Understood?"

"Yes Boss!"

"Awesome! Lets get started…"

….…

Ryu Hayabusa was in his dojo within the Castle of Dragon, the main temple of the Hayabusa village. He went straight there after Naruto left the village temporarily to do some training to do some training of his own. Using the Vigoorian Flail, he wielded it effortlessly as the bladed nunchaku twirled around his frame.

"Ryu…"

Ryu paused his training, holding the Vigoorian Flail across his shoulder as he looked at the dojo's entryway. There, stood his father.

Joe Hayabusa.

Ryu spun the weapon and held it in one hand as he turned to face his father and bowed to him respectfully.

"Its good to see you father. How are you recovering?"

Joe was wearing a white kimono with white hakama underneath, and a white bandage across his eyes (His outfit in Ninja Gaiden 2). even though he was temporarily blinded, it did not mean that he couldn't be aware of his surroundings. One doesnt simply become the head of the Hayabusa clan because they had their sight taken away for a brief period of time. Joe was a master, in every sense of the word.

"All is well my son," Joe responded. "alas, I did not come here to speak about my health."

"what can I do for you father?"

"who is the new arrival?"

"You mean Naruto, correct?"

"the man with the blonde hair and the large katana."

"Yes father, that would be naruto. He is a wanderer and needed a place to stay for a little while. He also assisted in the defeat in a few of the Black spider clan ninja, and even helped me take down one of their elite ninja. I feel that he can be trusted."

"I understand that son, I feel the same. However…"

Joe began pacing around the dojo…"I sense a very…deep, powerful being within him. I do not know what it is, but I can feel it. From what I understand, so did Kureha."

"Indeed she did, father."

"Of course she did," Joe chuckled. "that woman is always paranoid about protecting the village, even though us Hayabusa are more than capable. She is young and full of spirit, the kind of people we need today. Anyhow, I want you to keep an eye on this Naruto fellow, understood? Just in case."

Ryu bowed slightly. "Yes father."

Joe Hayabusa nodded. "Good. Now…"

He went to the wall and grabbed one of the wooden swords, and grabbed another one for Ryu. He tossed it over to him and said, "show me how far you've come."

….…

Ino was on her way to the Hokage Tower after working at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She wanted to get back at her former best friend, but she couldn't just outright attack her, that would only land her in prison for attacking a fellow kunoichi. So…she needed viable proof of what she wanted to see: records of the life of Naruto Uzumaki. Where to get that information, though?

Why the Hokage's Office of course.

And such was the blonde's current destination. She already had a plan as to what to do, all she needed to do now was to get the information that she wanted to get. She was sure that she could convince the blonde Kage to give her what she was looking for too, once she explained why. Tsunade was basically family to Naruto. She would be on his side no matter what.

After a relatively lengthy walk, she finally made it to the base of the tower. Opening the door, she walked inside and spoke to the receptionist and Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

"Oh, hi Ino!" Shizune said to her. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Shizune! Im actually here to see Lady Tsunade. Is it ok if I talk to her?"

Shizune sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Ino, but no you cannot. You see, she's passed out on the couch in the office. She had a…tough time…last night, thinking about Naruto. Its been roughly a year since she's even heard from him. Last night she drank herself to sleep. I actually performed some medical ninjitsu on her head to prevent her from having such a massive hangover, but she'll be out pretty much all day. Is there something that I can help you with?"

Ino was shocked to hear that Tsunade was that drunk. She knew she was a heavy drinker, but that was just too damn much!

"Uumm…maybe? I'm trying to find some medical records or anything that depicts Naruto's life in the past here at Konoha."

Shizune quirked an eyebrow. "For what, may I ask?"

"I want to see what he really through," Ino said to her. "In order for me to understand Naruto more, I need to see what he's been through. Can I see them? Or anything, really?"

Shizune simply stared at Ino for a long, long time without even blinking. Ino was about to say something after a while, but Shizune finally answered her.

"Ino…I will grant you your request, on one condition."

Ino nodded her head. "Of course, what is it?"

Shizune said to her, "I want those folders and files back, do you understand? Multiple civilians and ninja alike have tried many, many times in the past to eradicate his files, to cover up their wrong doings. It is against the law here in the Leaf to sabotage or destroy them in any way, punishable by death on sight. Am. I. Clear?"

Ino hardened her eyes and nodded once in response. She thought it was bad before, but then she realized how bad it really was when Shizune told her this. She had to be careful. Very careful.

Shizune nodded. "Follow me."

She stood up and put a sign on her desk that said "Will Return Later," and walked off towards the wall behind her. She placed her hands together and said, "Kai!"

A portion of the wall shimmered and faded, revealing a large shelf of files that were all labeled various dates and "Naruto Uzumaki." she grabbed one from the top shelf and handed it to the Yamanka Heir.

"this file records one of his hospital stays when he was ten years old," Shizune said to Ino. "this is simply one of them. One of literally hundreds, to be exact. I am not exaggerating, either. Hundreds. This boy has been attacked over and over since the very day he was born. The __day__ he was born."

Ino's eyes hardened as she opened the file and began to read.

 _ _Admission time: 04:37 am.__

 _ _Admission Location: Konoha hospital.__

 _ _Injury(ies) documented: Broken femur, dislocated shoulder, multiple stab wounds along left leg and torso, multiple lacerations on the face.__

 _ _Actions Taken: Submitted to hospital room.__

 _ _Doctor Assigned: None.__

 _ _Charges of Care: $5,000.__

Ino's eyes widened considerably.

 _ _He wasn't even cared for?!__ She thought to herself. __He was just a kid! And who the hell did this to him?! I hope that bastard is dead and gone!__

She continued to read on…

 _ _Admission Time: 14:22 pm.__

 _ _Admission Location: Konoha hospital.__

 _ _Injury(ies) Documented: Severe poisoning, due to spoiled milk beverages and mold covered food, malnourishment contributed to poisoning effects.__

 _ _Actions taken: given tylenol and discharged.__

 _ _Charges of Care: $2,000.__

Ino was about to blow a casket from her mind. She couldn't believe this! This little thing was so damn basic, so easy to fix it shouldnt have cost him more than twenty ryo! She closed the file and set it down on Shizune's desk.

"If I read any more im going on a hunt," Ino said to the Hokage's assistant.

Shizune nodded and said, "I know exactly what you mean Ino. I've read every single one of these entries. This whole wall here…," she gestured to the multiple shelves of files, "…Are all of Naruto's hospital entries throughout his life here in the Leaf. Trust me, Ino, you do NOT want to read the worst one."

"I'm afraid to ask…but I need to know."

"Are you sure, Ino?" Shizune asked. Ino nodded, her decision made. Shizune took a deep breath and said to the blonde, "when he was eight years old, he was thrown off a three story building, into a drunk, hate filled mob below. The literally beat him, cut him, completely messed him up within an inch of his life. The only reason why he survived that night was a combination effort of the Kyuubi's chakra healing him, and the ANBU getting there in time to break it all up. The ANBU got records of all of was involved, yet nothing was done to deliver punishment. That night, Naruto almost died. For no reason, other than these idiots in the village don't understand basic knowledge…"

Ino stood there in shock at what she just heard. Was that true? Was he almost killed when he was that damn young? How did he NOT snap and kill everyone? Why wasn't he rejoicing when Pain utterly destroyed the village? Why wasn't he celebrating the fact that when Pain attacked, he had killed so many of the villagers? She knew that she would have been. She needed to find Naruto…

….….

Naruto and his two clones had finally finished the first official summoning contract for the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto held his hand up and it was covered in the familiar red, bubbling chakra. He placed his hand on the center of it and closed his eyes.

In his mindscape, he was kneeling on the ground with his hand onthe contract. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Hey Kurama, place some of your chakra into the seal on the contract."

Kurama couldn't believe this. He knew that Naruto cared for not only him, but the other tailed beasts too, he had proven that in the latest war. But this?…this was a whole new level.

 **"** ** **HEY BRAT."****

"Yeah furball?"

 **"** ** **THANKS…."****

Kurama poured a good chunk of his chakra into the summoning contract. Back in the outside world, all of the kanji on the contract glowed a bright red for a few moments, then they finally, but slowly, faded back to their black color. In the mindscape, Naruto simply smiled at his tailed beast friend.

"No problem buddy."

He then faded from the mindscape, and he opened his eyes in the outside world. He removed his hand and looked at the summoning contract. On the bottom of it, he bit his thumb and put a little of it on each finger tip and the palm of his hand, then he put his hand print in his blood onto the contract, then signed it in his blood, just like anyone would with any summoning contract. His wound rapidly healed, with a tad bit of steam rising from the cut on his hand. He smiled as his clones dispelled. He performed the necessary hand signs, slammed his hand on the contract and yelled out,

"Summoning Jutsu!"

….…..

A/N: there you go folks! Hopefully this chapter was ok. Its another attempt to break out of the DAMN BLOCK! Uugghhh….very frustrating. Again, ive read stories, listened to music videos, played games…multiple things, yet nothing seems to help. I need your help people! Read and review, all comments are appreciated. Aaannnnd remember! If you have a negative comment about the story or maybe just this chapter in particular, tell me what it is, and how I could fix it! There's no point in saying negative things about a story without providing a potential solution. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story so far! Tell me where you would want the story to go, its still pretty early in the story, so it could go literally anywhere. Until next time, Roku out!


	6. Chapter 6 New Arrivals

A/N: hows it going everyone? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I __think__ im breaking through this damned block. Although I could still use your help people! Keep those ideas coming!

So in this chapter, we're going to see some more characters come into play. You'll know who they are, or at least most of you will. I will be changing things just a liiitttle bit, but not too much. For those who are adamant about characters always staying the same as they are in the anime or game or whatever, well there's just no real fun in that. Its good to change things up a little every now and then.

Also, Naruto will have a few flings here and there, but as far as a relationship goes, he will only be with one woman. I have already established that, just a reminder. Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter!

The Man of the World

Chapter 6

New Arrivals

Ino walked into her house, thinking about several things at once. How to properly get back at Sakura and Sasuke, how to get back at all the people that hurt Naruto, how to find out who and where they are, and lastly, to actually __find__ the whiskered jinchurriki. The only problem was that she needed to find all of these people that were the offenders but there were ssooooo many, and she was only one person! How the hell was she supposed to do that all on her own?

But then she got to thinking…

Whenever her father was in the war, working for the communications team, he wore that head contraption that allowed him to communicate with several thousand people at once, and read minds and all sorts of things that dealt with the mind. Her father always went to a secret room in the house that he never told her about.

Its time she found out what that was, it might help her in her goal.

That was precisely when her mother (I forgot her name), walked into her room.

"Hi honey!" her other greeted. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm…I'm ok mom," Ino responded hesitantly. Her mother looked at her with a knowing look.

"Ino dear…whats wrong?"

"Mom, im fine," Ino said. Yet her mother put her fists on her hips and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Ino sighed in defeat, knowing damn well she never could get passed her mother.

"Ok mom…I…I want to get back at the village."

"I don't understand sweetheart. What do you mean that you want to get back at the village Ino?"

"Mom…I've found out some more information regarding Naruto."

Her mother sighed as she shook her head, "That poor dear, what Sakura Haruno and that worthless trash of an Uchiha did to him…I cant even imagine."

"Mom, its a lot worse than what you thought."

"What? What else have they done? Havent they done enough?" her mother asked.

"No, not just them, but several of the villagers mom," Ino said with a passion. "so many of those fuckers have-"

"Language young lady!"

".…many of the villagers really…messed him up. Its so…rrrrrrrrgh!" Ino clenched her fists in anger. "Mom! I've read a few of his medical reports from the hospital, when he was a kid. He was hurt so damn much! As a __kid!__ Those fuckers…"

"Ino…" her mother warned.

"I don't FUCKING care right now mom!" Ino snapped. "These fuckers really, REALLY messed him up! And NO justice was done! Im going to rectify this bullshit mom! Anything that would prevent justice from a kid's beating needs to be fixed, Mom! No one else will help fix this, so I have to! Now…where is that secret room at that dad always used?"

"Honey…I don't know-" her mother began, but Ino interrupted her.

"Mom! don't lie to me! Just tell me where it is."

Her mother sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "Its…its in the room next to ours sweetheart. Please…please be careful. There have been several times in which your father had many a troubled night after he used it."

"I've been having many troubled nights because justice wasn't done right, if at all. Ill sleep better once everything has been made right. Thats for damn sure."

With her destination in mind, Ino went to the room that was next to her parents room ,the one that was always locked. No, she knew why it was. The door was once again locked, but she picked the lock in under twenty seconds, like a pro. She opened the door and saw that it was just a simple desk with a chair. On the desk, sat what looked like some sort of helmet. It was rounded in shape and had a couple of wires that connected from the sides of the helmet to some sort of device on the table.

"That device is a chakra enhancer," Ino's mother said from behind her. "Thats what your late father used to magnify his reach. If he poured all of his chakra into it, e could read everyones mind across the elemental nations."

Ino whistled in awe. "Wow. Thats pretty strong for such a little thing."

Ino walked around and behind the desk and sat down in the same chair that the once famed Inoichi once occupied and had completed various missions on. She grabbed the helmet carefully, almost as if it was a priceless treasure. She slowly donned the helmet, and the rush was instant. It felt like she could see and hear everything in everyones minds for about a mile radius. She began to shake a little as it was suddenly too much.

Ino's mother came to her and did the same thing she did to her deceased husband. She massaged her daughters shoulders and spoke words of encouragement.

"Breathe, sweetie," she told her daughter, "Breathe…concentrate. Remember, you are in control, not the other way around…breeaaathe…."

Ino closed her eyes, took deeper breaths, and focused. She soon utilized her chakra and read the minds of most of the villagers. It was absolutely amazing at how powerful this thing was! She searched the memories of several hundred villagers, searching for anything regarding Naruto.

She found thousands upon thousands of memories, thoughts, and the like about the villagers downright __hating__ the blonde. She couldn't understand it. In order to understand both sides of the story, she dug a little deeper, and looked all the way back to the night of the Kyuubis attack.

She saw how much death and destruction the nine tails had caused. She had seen some of the villagers family members die from the villager's eyes, and honestly she could sympathize. However, that didn't mean that one could treat a tiny little kid like total garbage simply because he was a jinchurriki. It simply made no damn sense!

And yet, here the memories were, clear as crystal. She ended up going through the memories of thousands of villagers, which took all of the day. Several hours later, she removed the helmet and set it down on the desk. She looked ahead, her eyes empty and her cheeks wet. She reached up and felt her smooth cheeks.

"Was i…crying?" she asked herself. She brought her hand back and sure enough, her eyes were still letting the tears loose. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm exhausted. Although I have to say that I understand naruto a lot more now…and yet I also don't understand him. After all of that, why didn't he just…snap?'

Saving that question for another time, she simply got up, walked out of the room, and went to her bed. The moment her head hit her pillow she was out like a light. However, it would not be a peaceful nights sleep, as she would soon discover that she would be plagued with several nightmares throughout the night.

….….

Meanwhile, in another realm entirely, a woman who was garbed in a blue and sliver corset and skirt was thrown to the the ground. Her blue mask covered the lower half of her face and her black hair was strewn about on the floor. She tried to get up, but a huge foot stomped on her chest, keeping her in place.

"I am your emperor!" the large man said. He had huge, spiked shoulder pads on that were held together by two leather straps that crossed over his chest, along with a skull horned helmet. He had a large hammer in one hand and pointed down at her.

"I killed your weakling of a father when I took over this realm, and I made your mother my wife! And yet…her cursed caring nature caused her to commit suicide and protect Earthrealm from my grasp…"

"You're a murderer!" The woman in blue shouted.

The large man simply laughed at her accusation. "Indeed, I am!" he boasted proudly. "It is because of that fact that I am the most feared emperor and ruler throughout all the realms. Which they will all be mine, in due time. But first…you must be dealt with."

He raised his hammer to smash her head in, but he was suddenly struck in the chest by two pink energy sais that knocked him off of her. The mysterious person grabbed the woman in blue and pulled her up.

"We must go sister!" the woman shouted. She wore a very, __very__ provocative one piece pink suit that was similar in design as the woman in blue. The woman in blue raised her hands and created a portal to escape. They quickly ran through the portal before the large man could get back at them. He stood up and, in a fit of rage, slammed his hammer down onto the ground, pulverizing some of the concrete.

"DAMN YOU! I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU AND TAKE YOUR SOUL!"

….…..

Naruto sat there on the ground as a medium sized puff of smoke appeared in front of him. Once the smoke dispersed, a human sized Kurama stood.

"Well I'll be damned," Naruto said out loud, "It worked! But why are you so small?"

 **"** ** **I didn't pour all of my chakra into the contract just yet,"**** the nine tailed fox said to him. **"** ** **Remember, a summoning contract goes both ways. Since this was a test to see if it would work, I only put about two percent of my chakra into it. Since we know that it now works, I'll put more into it."****

"Well, either way, I'm glad you're able to finally get the hell outta that damn seal furball."

 **"** ** **You have no idea…"**** Kurama said as he stretched out his legs like a dog would. **"** ** **Mmmmmm….I havent been able to stretch my legs in ages."****

Naruto looked around for a second and said, "Hey Kurama…you feel that?"

"The human sized nine tailed fox looked around and narrowed his eyes and said, **"** ** **Yes. Its…something…from another dimension I think…I need to go back into the seal and focus. Summon me later when you get the chance. Get ready to fight just in case."****

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, the the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stood up and placed a hand on the handle of his large katana made of Uzumaki chakra metal. He couldn't help but feel that the very air around him began to heat up…

Then, off to the side, a large, fiery portal opened up and out came two women, one garbed in blue, while the other was garbed in a darker pink. Both wore masks and had raven black hair, although the woman in blue had much longer hair. The fell in a heap on the grassy ground, their bodies slightly smoking, although there were no burn marks anywhere.

Naruto quickly went off to the side and hid in some bushes, putting the training by his sensei, Kakashi, to good use. He narrowed his eyes at the two women and paid attention to their every movement. The two women groaned as they slowly stood up and looked around.

"Mileena," the woman in blue began, "Where did you take us?"

"Kitana, my dearest sister," Mileena responded, "I didn't have a specific destination, just somewhere that our Father couldn't track us."

Kitana was then upset. "Shao Khan is NOT my father!"

"I know dear sister," Mileena said comfortingly. "And I'm not your real sister. I was created, remember? Not born. Created from your flesh and blood and Shao Khan's sorcery. But…we are still family. Apparently the only one we have left."

Kitana sighed. "You're right, sister. We need to stick together. Especially since we don't know where we are now." Kitana looked down and closed her eyes. "Our home, sister. Outworld…it was once Edenia! I was told my entire life that it was destroyed, and in a sense, it was. It was absorbed into Shao Khan's realm and it became Outworld. Edenia…such a beautiful, incredible place, full of peace and reverence…reduced to a war torn wasteland!"

Kitana turned and faced Mileena and said, "Thats what we need to do, sister! We need to focus on restoring my homeland! __Our__ homeland!"

It was then that Mileena started to sniff the air.

"Mileena? What is it?"

Mileena drew her sais and crouched low. "We're not alone, sister."

Kitana's eyes widened and she drew out her deadly fans and opened them, and then stood back to back with her created sister.

That was when Naruto knew that hiding was no longer an option. He calmly walked out of the bushes and made his presence known. "Yo!"

Both of the women looked at him, their weapons raised. Naruto raised his hands and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax. I mean no harm ok?"

"Stay away from my sister!" Both of the women said in unison. Naruto chuckled and said, "don't worry, I have on intentions on messing with either one of you. I just heard that you two were running from someone? Who was it, and did you need some help?"

Both sisters looked at him suspiciously. "We have no clue as to who you are. Now back off before you are attacked by the Princesses of Outworld!"

Naruto just quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't you just say that Outworld, whatever that is, isn't your home anymore?"

"shut it!"

"Alright, alright," Naruto said as he once again raised his hands. "Geez, you ladies are really jumpy right now, arent you?"

Naruto then clasped his hands together, and two pairs of hands grabbed the ankles of each girl.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

Before they knew it, both girls were yanked into the very ground itself with an undignified squawk in surprise. Only their necks and heads remained above ground. Two clones came out of the ground and drew their swords and aimed the tips at each girl's throats.

"Now, if I really wanted you dead," Naruto said as he walked forward, "Then you would be. Ive been watching you ever since you first arrived here in that…portal? I don't know what it was. Either way, you're here now. Now, heres what we can do, I can set you free, and you can be on your way, or I can leave you here, just like you are. Either way, you're going to behave. Is that understood?"

"Set us free, human!" Kitana said in anger. "We are Outworld royalty!"

Naruto kneeled in front of them and said, "Lady, I don't care if you're a peasant, princess, queen, or even a goddess. You're the one stuck in the ground, not me. You'd think that being nice would be the smart thing to do."

He stood up, turned around, and began walking away. "Oh well, see ya!"

"Wait!" Kitana said. She looked down and closed her eyes. "Cant believe im saying this…will you please set us free, mighty warrior?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. "Mighty warrior? Ooookaaayyy…."

He chuckled as he brought his hands up in a hand sign and said, "Kai!"

The dirt around the two women loosened and they slowly climbed out of their former earthen prison.

That was when a Black Spider Ninja dropped down from the trees and cut cut Naruto in half across his waist with his katana.

Mileena's and Kitana's eyes widened in shock at the sudden development. But what shocked them even more was when Naruto suddenly burst into smoke.

"You know, I was wondering when you were going to come on out. You were boring the hell out of me."

The Black Spider Ninja turned around and brought his blade up, but he was still too slow. He was quickly cut in half diagonally, Naruto's Uzumaki chakra metal katana coated in wind chakra cut through him like he was nothing at all. It was a smooth, clean cut. The Black Spider ninja felt a pinch, then he stood still as his body slowly split apart, a brilliant spray of red liquid soaking the grass below.

That was when ten more Black Spider ninja emerged from the foliage around Naruto, Kitana, and Mileena.

"Man, you guys are persistent if anything. What the hell do you want from me?" Naruto inquired of anyone who would answer. One of the ninja said, "You are allied with the filthy Hayabusa clan! You are now one of our sworn enemies, you filthy scum!"

Naruto scoffed at the ninja's attitude. "Please, I've fought Kaguya and came out on top. Hell, I don't think you guys could even beat Kakashi Sensei. Come on…"

Naruto sent a surge of chakra into his blade and increased its size. It lengthened about a foot, and widened about a couple of feet. It now looked like a large broad sword (think of Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy 7). he held it in front of him and smirked.

"...Give me your best shot!"

Four Black Spider ninja ran towards him, their claws on their arms looking absolutely menacing and hungry for flesh. Naruto sent another surge of wind chakra through his blade and said, "You can thank Temari of the Sands for this one. Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

He quickly spun around and slashed his blade in a wide, horizontal arc. A thick, condensed blade of air was launched from his broad sword and cut the four oncoming Black Spider ninjas in half. They fell to pieces onto the ground, dead before they even knew what had hit them.

Naruto was then hit with a fireball, courtesy of one of the Black Spider ninja mages. He rolled on the ground and got back up, and the mage performed some sort of magic and disappeared into the ground. It was a piss poor move though, because he could see where the ninja would be coming up next due to the little ring of fire on the ground moving around.

"You're a fucking idiot," he commented. The mage rose from the ground and was about to perform more magic, but naruto sent another surge of chakra into his blade. It thinned into a regular katana, and he thrust it forward and the blade's length increased significantly instantly. The blade's length went from about four feet to eight feet in two seconds. The last foot of the blade went straight through the mage's face, piercing his brain and the back of his head. His body spasmed as it slowly died.

Naruto yanked the blade out and it returned to its normal length of four feet.

Five down, five to go.

Two of the five charged forward towards him, their swords raised and ready to cut him down. Naruto jumped back and once coated is blade in wind chakra, making his blade ten times sharper then theirs ever could be. He charged forward and met them in a kenjutsu match, although it was only a few seconds long.

The first one he cut upwards, cutting one of the Black Spider ninja's sword at the hilt, rendering his weapon completely useless. Then he turned his blade and cut down, splitting the other ninja in half from his head to his groin. Then Naruto quickly crouched and spun around, cutting in a wide, circular arc, cutting both of the ninja in half at the waist. Both of the now dead ninja fell to pieces on the grassy floor beneath them.

Naruto then flicked the blood off of his sword and sheathed it, then performed several back flips out of the immediate area, dodging the flaming arrows that the remaining three Black Spider ninja were shooting at him. Finally, he stopped and made two clones. He held out one hand and created a rasengan with the help of one clone, while the other poured mass amounts of wind chakra into it. In a matter seconds, Naruto held a large rasenshuriken high above his head.

Kitana and Mileena both marveled at the absolute power that the jutsu contained. It had so much energy, so much power, it was just as strong as Shao Khan's power, when he was at his strongest!

Naruto eyed the three Black Spider ninja that were further out as they readied their bows with more flaming arrows.

"You will never win against me, you pathetic fucking pieces of garbage!"

The ninjas loosed their flaming arrows. One of the clones walked forward and yelled out, "Water Style: Water Wall!"

A medium sized wall of water seemingly rose out of the ground, putting out the flaming arrows. The Black Spider ninja looked on with wide eyes, never seeing a technique like that before. Then, the water wall split apart with force as the rasenshuriken shot forth.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

The jutsu hit its target: the three Black Spider ninja, and completely obliterated them in an instant. They seemed to be completely erased from existence all together. A few moments and a blinding flash of light later, not even blood of the ninja victims remained.

Naruto turned to the two Edenian women and popped his neck. "You two ok?"

Mileena looked at him with hungry eyes. Her Tarkatan side was raging through her blood. She quelled her urges though and turned towards her sister, and saw that she was clearly going through the same emotions. All of this, however, Naruto was completely oblivious to.

Kitana once remembered one of the lessons that she was taught: one of the most effective weapons in a woman's arsenal is her sex appeal. The hotter the woman is, the stronger the sex appeal, and the stronger the weapon. Kitana knew that she was quite the catch in the looks department, as was Mileena. She was created from her flesh, after all. Kitana looked at her sister and winked.

The Edenian Princess in Blue sauntered her way up the whiskered blonde and said, "That was…absolutely amazing," she said in a low, sultry voice. She stopped inches from him and placed a hand on his chest. "I must admit…I'm impressed." she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, "guess what I like to do with men that impress me…"

Naruto stuttered as his eyes widened. Inside the seal, Kurama, the Might Nine Tailed Fox and Lord of Demons was laughing his ass off at his container's plot.

Mileena caught on to what her sister was doing, and copied her move for move, except she was on his side. She softly trailed his bare arm with a soft touch and said, "I think that we should…"dance", if you know what I mean," she said to him.

Narutos blood was racing through his body, his own hormones and testosterone on hyper drive. Two beautiful women at his sides, feeling on him and being sexy? What to do, what to do?

That was when another Black spider ninja came out of the bushes and charged at them, his sword raised high. Naruto then became REALLY pissed off.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled out. "You fucking cock block!"

Naruto held his hands together and shouted, "Wood Style: Execution Jutsu!"

Thick roots sprouted from the ground behind the Black Spider Clansman. They pierced the back of his knees, his elbows, hips, stomach, chest, and through his neck. His sword fell from his grasp onto the ground below.

"I'm going to fucking roast your ass!" Naruto said in frustration. He performed a few hand signs and lightning coated his hand.

"I have Sasuke to thank for this one."

He placed a hand on the ninja's shoulder, and he was slightly electrocuted, but that little bit of lightning chakra only served as a beacon for the real attack. Naruto raised his hand high in the air, and a bolt of lightning struck down from the sky, frying the Black Spider ninja. After the flash was over, he was only a charred crisp.

Once again, the Edenian women were thoroughly impressed by his display of power. That was also when Ryu Hayabusa emerged and said, "Are you ok Naruto? I see you have friends."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. These two lovely ladies are actually new arrivals. From where, I'm not sure. They could use a place to stay though, if you're willing to help them out."

Ryu nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Everyone, follow me back to the village. We'll get you some shelter."

Naruto, Mileena, and Kitana all looked at the charred remains of the latest deceased ninja and all thought the same thing.

 _ _Fucking cock block.__

Once again, Kurama was laughing inside the seal.

….….

A/N: how'd you like it? You all know the deal, read, review, and comment. Let me know what you thought! If there's something that you didn't like, what would you have done to fix it? Would you all want to have something added? I want to know what you all think, so lemme know! Until next time, Roku out!


	7. Chapter 7 Let Me Heal You

A/N: whats up guys?! another chapter here for ya. Thank you for the reviews, they REALLY help with the writers block! The more you all review, the weaker this damn block gets, so keep 'em coming people!

The Man of the World

Chapter 7

Let Me Heal You

The following day, Ino woke up in her bed, knowing she had a full nights sleep but she didn't feel rested. She felt like she just laid there all day and all night, never falling asleep. She vividly remembered all of the visions and memories from the chakra enhancing mechanism her father used to use while he was still alive. They haunted her. They teased her consciousness, always there, never ceasing to go away. She slowly sat up and held her head in her hands, sighing heavily. She didn't like these memories that didn't belong to her, she didn't want them. And yet…here they were. Such is the price of being a Yamanaka. They bear the burdens of the memories of others.

One thing that still irked her was that her former best friend and her boyfriend got away with they did to Naruto basically scott free, for the sake of the baby. The baby was now at least a year old, possibly a tad bit older. Speaking of the two, Ino wondered where they were now.

Now knowing what she wanted to do, she got up and stretched with a smile on her face. Now that she was awake and stretched, she already had a goal in mind.

Before hand, she had made it a goal for herself to try and make Sakura and Sasuke pay for what they did to another fellow Konoha ninja. Well, now former Leaf ninja, but its all the same. Now, she may have discovered a way…

She opened the door to the secret room and sat down in the chair in front of the desk and carefully grabbed the helmet, and slowly put it on. She chuckled as she sent a pulse of chakra into the machine and said to herself while giggling, "Sakura…Sasuke…your day is going to suck!"

She closed her eyes and focused on their locations within the Hidden Leaf village. After roughly ten minutes, she found them with her conscious mind, and connected herself to Sakura's consciousness like a ghost entering a home. She burrowed herself deep within her former best friend's mind, like a worm digging into dirt. She began to search through all of her memories.

Sorting through her old childhood memories, her first mission, the chunin exams…several hundred memories she had sorted through, passing almost everything, all of Sakura's memories.

Finally…..she found what she was looking for: memories of Sakura and Naruto's relationship.

She found that Naruto had truly doted on Sakura hand and foot. She was now completely, utterly, and totally jealous of Sakura's opportunity at having the right guy. She looked at several memories of both Sakura and Naruto doing multiple things: going to the park, going on both regular and romantic dates, missions together, and even some of the sex that they had. She couldn't help but blush in both embarrassment and arousal. She looked at every instance, she simply couldn't help herself.

Then…she saw all the times that Sakura communicated with Sasuke behind Narutos back. Her eyes widened as they were at Ichiraku's Ramen….

 _ _(Flashback…)__

 _ _Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were eating at Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto was sitting in between Sakura and Sasuke, having another Team 7 get together for lunch. It had been a while since they had all been together as one single unit, like they were before. Even though Naruto and Sakura were dating, they never fully formed back into that team that they once were. They all wanted to try and rectify that.__

 _ _A couple of hours had gone by, full of slurping noodles, conversation, and laughter.__

 _"_ _ _Hey guys, I've gotta use the bathroom real quick, I'll be back in a second." he leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and said to her, "I'll be back blossom!"__

 _ _Sakura giggled as she said, "Ok honey!"__

 _ _Naruto left and went around the corner to use the bathroom inside of Ichiraku's Ramen. Just then, Sakura and Sasuke quickly grabbed each others hands and went out back of the small restaurant.__

 _"_ _ _Hurry! We don't have much time!" Sakura said frantically as she pulled down her shorts and her panties. She turned around and bent over as Sasuke undid his trousers and fished out his cock and slowly inserted it into Narutos girlfriend. He grabbed her hips and began pounding away at her lower lips while she held her mouth with one hand to stifle her moans. They did this for a few minutes and Sasuke said, "I'm close baby!"__

 _ _Sakura immediately pulled off of her lover and got on her knees and started sucking him. Once Sasuke let loose, she buried it in her throat and drank all of his seed. They both quickly stood up, briefly satisfied for the moment, got dressed once again, and headed back to the stalls were before Naruto got back, and it was just in time as well.__

 _ _There were many, many other times just like this one. Sakura ditched Naruto a couple of times on his birthday for Sasuke, with the excuse that he had no one for him. Ino had discovered that on one of those long and lonely nights that Sakura ditched him was when she and Sasuke had actually conceived their child, with no one the wiser.__

 _ _(Flashback End….)__

Ino was absolutely disgusted with this vile act of treachery of the highest degree. As she had thought before, there's nothing worse than for a man to be having a child with the woman he loves, only to find out that the child was indeed not his own. Speaking of which, she found the memory of Sakura returning home from working at the hospital the following day after she had cheated on the blonde.

 _ _(Flashback…)__

 _ _Sakura opened the front door of her home with Naruto. She walked inside slowly, contemplating on how she was going to set this whole thing up and make sure that Naruto didn't know about her and Sasuke. Then, she came up with the brilliant plan.__

 _ _Naruto had always wanted a family. She could tell that she was already pregnant with the Uchiha's kid, but she could still…__

 _ _She walked into the living room and saw Naruto was on the couch, taking off his clothes, obviously just returning from a mission outside the village. She smiled and said, "Naruto…"__

 _ _Naruto turned around with a smile and said to her with a bright, foxy smile, "Sakura chan! How are you baby?"__

 _"_ _ _Naruto, I…" Sakura began, but was too nervous of what he might say. "…I want…I want to start a family…"__

 _ _Naruto was shocked at first. Then, he wore a loving grin on his face, and it showed in his bright, blue eyes. "So do I Blossom…so do I. Come here…"__

 _ _And so then it was Naruto and Sakura had "conceived" Their child. It would be around nine months later that Naruto would figure out the truth.__

 _ _(Flashback End…)__

Ino, in her conscious form inside of Sakura's mind, was crying her eyes out. She shut her eyes and tried to reign in her emotions, and focus on her self appointed task at hand. She took a deep breath and began transferring all of the negativity, all the negative emotions towards Naruto from the village both ninja and civilian alike, and projected it all into Sakura's mind. She slowly filtered it into Sakura's mind, making sure that she felt all of those emotions and negative intentions, just to make sure that they got through completely. She didn't allow them to go into her conscious just yet, she wanted to be sure to plant everything within the pinkette's mind first. After a few minutes of slowly filtering everything that her ex had been through, Ino smiled and set a sort of "timer" on her friend's mind. She set it up so that while the pinkette was sleeping, the memories would slowly began to rear their ugly heads, right before the flood came in. It was a brilliant plan in the mind of the Yamanaka.

Her task with the female part of the betrayers done, she exited Sakura's mind and once again began her search for the raven haired Uchiha prick. Luckily, he wasn't far off from Sakura at all. They always did seem glued to the hip whenever they went out. Slowly, but surely, Ino did the exact same process. Slowly filtering everything that their former blonde friend had experienced, she slowly inserted it all into his mind and set the same timer.

They both wanted to betray their best friend and give him hell? Then they would experience ALL of his!

Smiling, Ino left their minds and returned to her own. Slowly removing the helmet that was connected to the chakra enhancer, she smiled and dusted her hands off like they were dirty. She felt…refreshed. Accomplished. Like something that was wrong had now been right. Not entirely, the past was the past and could never be undone, but some sort of justice had been delivered.

Or rather, the memory bomb had been delivered. Now all Ino had to was to go back to bed and rest. Which is exactly what she did, and the second her platinum blonde hair hit the pillow, she was out like a light with a satisfied smile on her face.

….…..

Sakura was at the local park in Konoha, with her son, who was now roughly a year and three months old, was walking slightly towards her with open arms. Sakura was seated on a bench and held her hands out.

"Come on Itachi! Come on sweetie!" Sakura said encouragingly. Sasuke slowly walked back to them with two ice cream cones in hand, smiling at his newly made family. He sat down beside his girl and handed her the cone he had gotten for her.

"for you sweetheart," Sasuke said. He then looked at his son and said, "I'm proud of you Itachi, keep it up! Come on son!"

After a little bit, the little one year old Itachi finally made it to his parents. Sakura lifted him up with arm and a smile.

"Goood booyyy!" she exclaimed happily. "You did sweetie! You did it! I love you, yes I do yes I do yes I do!"

Up in the trees above them, a poof could be heard. Sasuke looked up and saw traces of smoke dissipating from the area and he narrowed his eyes.

Was that a shadow clone?

….….

Back in the Hayabusa village, Naruto sat on the ground with his legs crossed. He had just received the memories of his clone, who was checking on the kid, making sure nothing happened to him. Even though it broke his heart every time, he just couldn't help himself. If there was ANY chance that he could protect the child, even though it wasn't his, he would do it.

He had thought it was his for nine months, after all. One doesnt simply just walk away from that. He sat there with his eyes closed, tears silently falling down his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing that they were red with black slits.

Ever since the Fourth Great Ninja War, Kurama and Naruto had truly connected. EVERYTHING that Naruto felt, Kurama also felt.

Kurama had felt feelings that he had never felt before, and therefore was not aware as to how to deal with it. For centuries, due to his past, he had only ever felt hate, anger, and pure rage. But now, ever since him and his host's connection, his heart was literally opened up. But…this Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha…that DAMNED Uchiha!…hurt him in ways that Madara ever could have.

It tore him to pieces.

Kurama had suggested that Naruto periodically send out shadow clones to at least check up on the kid, because after all Kurama also had felt that little Itachi was his kid in a sense as well. Naruto saw the sense and complied. After roughly six months or so after the child's birth, Naruto had a a shadow clone keep surveillance over the child for a brief time before dispelling and informing the original of any updates.

He was glad that for the most part, little Itachi's life so far was fairly normal. Naruto was happy about that, as was the Fox. Although…Naruto still couldn't help but let a little bit of the hate he still harbored creep its way into his heart.

 ** **NARUTO…****

Kurama said within the mindscape. Inside, Naruto looked up expectantly with an eyebrow raised.

 ** **WE NEED TO GO SEE OUR BOY. EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT BIOLOGICALLY OURS…I CANT HELP BUT FEEL…****

 _ _Yeah…I know what you mean Kurama,__ Naruto replied inside. __But…I'm just really…really scared.__

 ** **OF WHAT?****

 _ _I don't want to endanger the kid, you know? You remember how we were treated back in the village. I don't want him to suffer anything remotely close to that just because he would be associated with me, even for a little bit. You know how idiotic and ignorant those damn villagers can be, Kurama.__

Kurama looked over to the side and scoffed in agreement. But then he turned and said, ****NARUTO…WE NEED TO SEE HIM. WE NEED TO CLEAR THINGS UP. IT STILL HAUNTS ME…I CAN TELL IT HAUNTS YOU TOO. THE BETRAYAL. WE NEED TO DISCUSS IT…AND RESOLVE IT. ITS THE ONLY WAY THIS WILL GET ANY EASIER FOR US.****

 _ _I know, Kurama, I know…..dammit I fucking know. Fine. We'll go tomorrow. I just need some rest today, to prepare myself for the bullshit tomorrow.__

 ** **I AGREE KIT, I AGREE.****

Kurama laid down and curled up, his nine tails gently swaying behind him as his eye slowly closed.

 ** **WAKE ME WHEN YOU'RE READY NARUTO.****

 _ _Will do. Rest easy buddy.__

In the real world, Narutos eyes were back to their normal blue, although his cheeks were still tear streaked. He quickly wiped his face clear of the water works and stood up. He stretched and popped his neck, his original determination returning.

"Ooohhhh man, I'm gonna get them good hahahahahaha….."

That was when the door to his room opened and Kitana walked in.

She couldn't tell what it was, but something was wrong and she felt compelled to at the very least try and talk to him. After all, she was already thinking of bedding him. As a Princess though, it was her duty to take care of her people. By bedding him, he would become her equal, and therefore she would need to take care of him in all ways, including emotionally.

"Naruto?…" Kitana asked quietly.

Naruto turned around and put on his mask and smiled brightly at her. "Hey Kitana! Whats up?"

Kitana wasn't fooled. She was an Edenian, and approximately ten thousand years old. Because of the ridiculously long life span of any Edenian, Kitana knew a mask when she saw one. This one was no different.

"Naruto…drop the act please," Kitana said softly. "I know that something is bothering you. Please tell me."

To his credit, Naruto internally felt the blow to his mask, but he kept it up like a professional. He's the best at keeping his masks up, he should know.

"Everything's ok Kitana, whats the matter?" Naruto said once again with his signature smile.

Kitana walked forward and placed one hand on his cheek and slowly stroked it. She looked in his blue eyes and could CLEARLY see the inner turmoil that was raging like a furious storm in the ocean. It almost scared her, worried her even, at how well he was hiding it. She looked at him, her eyes staring directly in his own.

"If you wont tell me…then show me. Release it. Release your grief…your pain…I'm here."

Naruto looked at her and felt a sense of peace, but then that hatred came up. Not for Kitana, but for the deceitfulness that a woman could do to a man. He had put up a wall that was internally the size of the Elemental Nations. It wasn't going to be easy to break it down, if at all possible.

That was when he was shocked. Kitana pulled her mask down and gently kissed him. Her lips were incredibly soft and gentle as she simply kissed him while holding his cheek. With her other hand she wrapped it around his waist and gently pulled him towards her.

She pulled back a little and said quietly, "Whats wrong Naruto?…"

Naruto looked in her eyes and said softly, "I've been betrayed…it hurts, Kitana…" he grabbed his chest, right over where his heart was. "Dammit….it fucking hurts so much…"

"How long has it been since the betrayal Naruto?" Kitana asked him softly. She continued to stroke his cheek softly as he continued answering her.

"About…about a year and three months…"

Kitana closed her eyes and almost wept herself. Dealing with that betrayal for that long? By ones self?

She opened her eyes back up and said to him, "Let me comfort you Naruto. Let me help you heal…"

She used her other hand and caressed both of his cheeks and gave him a deeper kiss. Naruto tried to pull away for a moment, but Kitana quickly pulled him back and deepened the kiss. She wasn't going to let him get away, not like this. She wanted him, and she wanted to help him as well. What better moment than this to kill two birds with one stone?

She slowly felt his will beginning to break and give in. She wasn't aggressive, she wanted to show him kindness and compassion, and by the look in his eyes, were some of the things that had been missing for quite some time. She continued to kiss him slowly…softly. Eventually, Naruto brought his hands around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him.

She pulled away from his lip for a second and said softly, "A girl hurt, didn't she?"

By the way Naruto froze and locked up, she could tell that she had hit the nail on the head. She looked in his eyes again and said, "I understand. Please…let me heal you."

She gently pulled him towards his bed and had him lay down. She kissed his cheeks, his neck, all the while removing his clothes along with her own. Once they were both naked as the day they were born, Kitana continued her kisses all the way down his front. She noticed the large scar across his chest from Sasuke's chidori all those years ago, and she had kissed that as well. Her soft lips kissed each one of his abs and she finally got to his impressive member. She fondled his balls softly as she licked him from the base to the tip, and Naruto moaned lightly at the familiar feeling that had been sorely missed.

Kitana smiled up at him and asked, "Does that feel good?"

Naruto could only dumbly nod. Kitana giggled a little and then took him into her mouth and she went as deep as she could. She came back up, and every time she went back down, she went down a little more each time. After a couple of minutes of doing this, she was deepthroating his ten inch member like a professional, slurping noises echoing in the room because it had been about a year since Naruto had any sort of action, it didn't take him long to cum at all, especially not with the way that Kitana was working him!

About five minutes of her deepthroating him had passed before he had reached his limit.

"Ki-Kitana! I'm…gonna…nnnnnnn!….nnnnnnnn!…."

Kitana had buried his entire length down her throat as he came and she held herself there. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head in pleasure as each load was delivered down into her stomach. She cradled and fondled his balls to get as much of his seed as possible, and he thrust a little with each ejaculation. Kitana moaned loudly as she drank more and more.

Finally, Naruto's legs went limp as he started to pant heavily from the intense pleasure. That was better than anything Sakura had ever done!

Kitana slowly slurped his length as she came up. She released him with a "pop" and began to climb on top of him. She could tell that he was still hard and ready to go, and quite frankly, so was she!

"do you feel how wet I am Naruto?" Kitana asked him quietly as she rubbed his tip p and down her folds. "I need you…"

She slowly lowered herself onto him, feeling him stretch her out in places she didn't know she had. Her eyes widened the further she went. Once her ass and thighs touched Naruto's, his tip was forcibly pushing against her cervix, and she was damn near close to cumming right then and there. Naruto bucked his hips a couple of times and then she really did have a mind numbing orgasm.

Her eyes widened and rolled back as her mouth hung wide open. Her body shook violently as the pleasure wracked through her body. Finally coming down from her orgasmic high, she leaned forward on Narutos chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist. She kissed his cheek and said to him," please…fuck me!"

Naruto began to do just that. He held onto her tightly and began pounding into the Edenian Princess like a common whore, and Kitana was wailing about in pleasure, trying to keep it all in but failing miserably to do so. His balls slapped her ass with each thrust, quickly filling up again. Kitana kissed him deeply over and over again as he pounded her like his life depended on it.

And again, since it had been so long, it didn't take him long to finish. He felt it creeping up and he said, "Kitana!…get off! I'm about to-"

That was when Kitana literally slammed her hips onto his and squeezed her inner walls, trying to milk him of his seed, which worked like a charm. Without another word, Narutos legs shook as huge load after huge load was deposited inside of her. He moaned loudly as she continued to kiss him. She came again from the sheer pleasure of being filled up.

She was surprised to feel a funny sensation in her belly. She slowly sat up, with Naruto still cumming inside of her. She looked back down and saw that her belly was growing from all the cum just a little bit.

She saw and felt this and she came again, the hardest one she ever had in her life. Once Naruto was finally done, he simply passed out. She looked down at him and rubbed her cum filled belly.

"Damn…this feels…amazing…" Kitana said with a smile. She then slowly went to the bathroom to drain herself, which made her cum again, all the cum flowing out of her. Panting heavily from cumming so much in one sitting, she slowly walked over to Naruto and laid down next to him, cuddling up to him with a more than satisfied smile.

"I'll always be here for you Naruto…" Kitana said quietly before falling into the realm of deep sleep.

….…

A/N: here you go guys! Another chapter done. What did you think of Kitana's trying to heal Naruto? Was she right in doing so like that? What exactly what you had done differently?

In my eyes, Kitana is a very loving woman, yet also very badass. Shes not afraid to get her hands dirty and fight, but she also has the nurturing side of her as well.

What would you add on to the story? Also, who do you all think the main villain of the story should be? Someone from Ninja Gaiden, or from Naruto, or even MK? A combination? Let me know what you all think!

Until next time, Roku out!


	8. Chapter 8 Half Edenian, Half Tarkatan

A/N: hows it going guys? I wanna address something really quick. So I got a review recently saying that I make Naruto look weak and pathetic for checking on someone else's kid. Also, someone said that I bash on sakura and sasuke because its fashionable. However, these claims are untrue, and ill prove it.

First of all, those who are my loyal readers and have read all of my stories have actually known that sakura was one of narutos lovers in one of my stories. Another one she wasn't bashed hardly at all, if at all to begin with. Its only a couple that she is. Also, my readers also know that I put a bit of realism into my stories as well. If you had a chick that hit you all the fucking time for stupid shit, sometimes for no reason at all (There is actually a scene in the series where, after the war, sakura is embarrassed and punches the HELL out of Naruto)…wouldnt you be a little pissed towards the bitch too? Common sense people. Those who treat you like crap you generally don't like. Pretty damn simple.

And secondly, the fact that sakura and sasuke havent been punished yet is not entirely true. You mean that naruto HIMSELF hasn't punished them. However, did you forget that Tsunade broke sasuke's jaw? Or that she broke the bones in sakura's neck? Then she healed them enough to where they could still function but have some major bruising. My readers know that they will get theirs soon enough. Also, its only chapter 8 right now. Be patient. They will definitely get whats coming to them.

And lastly, the issue regarding naruto being a wimp because he checks on their kid. Again, a little bit of realism here. Naruto, for nine months, thought that was __his__ child. A bond was formed, and now that bond has been completely shattered. Its still there, on the ground lying there like a pile of broken glass, but its still there. The psychological trauma that naruto endures with this fact that its not his is a constant thing that roams in his mind, just like his treatment as a kid does. These issues do not go away overnight, or over time with no help. At this time, naruto is broken, battered, and needs help.

As we all just read, that process has now begun, thanks to a blue dress garbed Edenian princess.

I hope that cleared some things up. Most of the time negativity comes from not understanding something. If this helped you understand the story a little better, or if there is something else that is unclear, let me know, and ill get back to you.

Also, just to be clear, Kitana is in her MK 9 outfit, and Mileena is also in her MK 9 outift, but her mouth is the style from MKX.

The Man of the World

Chapter 8

Half Edenian, Half Tarkatan

The following morning, Kitana woke up to find Naruto already up and at the window only in his boxers, looking outside. His long, spiky blonde hair fell down his back. Kitana couldn't help but admire his scarred yet attractive physique. She sat up in the bed and covered herself with the blankets.

"Good morning Naruto," she said serenely.

Naruto smiled without turning to her and said, "Good morning Kitana. I hope you slept well."

"Mmmmm…I did, thank you," Kitana responded as she stretched. She got out of the bed and slowly walked to him, still stark naked, and hugged him from behind. "Something is troubling you. Tell me…"

Last night, Kitana was the only one who had been able to break through his walls. At least a little bit. She wasn't all the way through yet, but he allowed her in just a little bit.

"I'm…going back to my homeland today," he answered her. "I…I cant deal with this anymore."

"You cant deal with what sweetheart?" Kitana asked him, confused.

"I cant live with the fact that my two former best friends betrayed me so badly, and are living like nothing ever happened. I know they have a child, but…"

"Wait a second," Kitana said to him, still hugging him from behind, "What does having a child have anything to do with what they did?"

"Actually, its the product of what they did. My ex girlfriend cheated on me and had another man's kid."

"What?!"

"Yeah. But there's more…." Naruto said, his voice full of sadness.

"What more could there possibly be?! that is one of the highest forms of dishonor there is!" Kitana exclaimed, not liking this person one bit.

"She made me think the child was mine," Naruto said quietly as he closed his eyes. "For such a long time, I couldn't wait for the baby to come. I was so damn excited, I was going to be a dad! But…thats when I found out that it was all all a lie. And they were going to keep up the lie for I have no clue how long."

"Thats…terrible…" Kitana said quietly, now understanding more where the blonde was coming from. "What gave it away, that the child wasn't yours?"

"the baby had a patch of black hair, and no one in either my family or hers had black hair," Naruto answered her solemnly.

"And so today you're going to confront them about it?" Kitana asked, wanting to know what he was going to do.

"I'm…Honestly not too sure yet." he looked at his clenched fist. "I want to KILL them for betraying me like that! But then again, they have a child. And the child does not deserved to be punished. A child cant choose his father."

"You know they cant get away from what they did to you Naruto…" Kitana said softly.

Narutos eyes hardened. "Trust me. They wont."

"I understand your point of view, regarding the child," Kitana sympathized, "I cant imagine dealing with that. Trying to cope with a fact that a baby yo thought was yours but really isnt. It sounds heart wrenching. You should challenge this person to mortal kombat."

"Mortal Kombat?" Naruto asked her, slightly confused.

"Yes," Kitana nodded slightly. "Mortal Kombat. It is a duel between two or more fighters. The winner comes out victorious and is proven superior over the other sometimes, death is involved."

"Have you ever participated in this…mortal kombat before?" Naruto asked the Edenian Princess.

"I have," she answered, "Obviously, I was victorious, seeing as im still here."

Naruto chuckled a little and said, "Thank Kami."

That was when Mileena walked in and saw her sister's naked form hugging a near naked Naruto from behind next to the window.

"Ooooo….what did I miss out on, sister?" Mileena flirted.

Kitana sighed and said, "You always want a piece of the man im with, don't you? Go get your own!"

Mileena giggled and said, "But you always get all the good ones! Its just not even fair! I want some toooooo…"

She flirtatiously danced her way to stand in front of Naruto. She traced one of her clawed hands softly down his bare chest.

"mmmmm…."

"I'll open a portal to wherever he's trying to go, as long as I get a good fuck out of him first, my dear sister."

"Mileena!" Kitana said out loud. "What are ou doing?!"

"Hey, I just want a good lay, im not trying to steal your boyfriend you know," Mileena shot back.

"He's…he's not my boyfriend, Mileena…" Kitana said shyly.

"Good! Then you have claim on him then!"

Mileena pushed Naruto and Kitana back so that he sat on the edge of the bed. Mileena sat in between his legs and began to rub his member through his boxers.

"Mmmmm….not bad, not bad at all!…." Mileena praised.

Kitana looked at her created sister and sighed. "fine. Go ahead. Ill be back in a minute."

Mileena smiled as she lowered her veil, revealing her lips that were surrounded by the fangs from her Tarkatan blood. At first Naruto was worried whenever she pulled his boxers down, freeing his cock, but relaxed once she licked it expertly, her fangs not even close to damaging him. She smiled as she licked him, then she took his entire length in her mouth and went to his base, then back up, then back down again, effectively deepthroating him. Narutos eyes were crossed, his body wracked with intense pleasure. Mileena likewise was thoroughly enjoying it as well, her own loins becoming soaked a testament to that. She worked her head back and forth professionally, making loud slurps and fondling his balls at the same time. Before long, Naruto bucked his hips and his precious seed was sucked out by the Edenian/Tarkatan Princess.

Mileena slammed her face to Narutos base and literally felt each thick load shoot down her throat. She audibly swallowed each load, not able to get enough. After he was done shooting his loads, Naruto fell limp on the bed, drained once more.

"Holy shit…" Naruto said, exasperated. Mileena smiled and cooed as she slowly stood up, licking her lips.

"Mmmm…tasty." she slowly pulled her own clothes off, then got on top of him and inserted his length into her and buried his length completely into her. She moaned the whole way down and when their thighs finally made contact, she moaned loudly, being completely filled and loving it. She leaned down and kissed Naruto lovingly as she slowly rode him. Naruto wasn't just laying there though he firmly met Mileena's gyrations with thrusts of his own. They did this for approximately twenty or so minutes when Mileena finally came on him, moaning loudly into his mouth, splashing his groin and legs with her slick juices. That was when Naruto really began to give it to her, thrusting up into her fast and hard. It caught Mileena off guard completely, and within moments, she had cum again. Her squeezing him so much and so good led him to cum as well. With one last thrust he buried himself completely into her and groaned loudly, his balls visibly contracting as they pumped her full. The sensation of being thoroughly filled made her cum for a third time. Finally, they were done and kissing each other lightly. They stayed there like that for another hour, enjoying one anothers company…

….….

Meanwhile, the following morning, both Sakura and Sasuke woke up with the absolute worst headache of their entire lives. It felt their heads had slowly swollen up over the course of the day and then just popped. Sakura sat up in their bed, cradling her head.

"Ooowwww…." Sakura mumbled quietly. Sasuke did much of the same thing. He slowly woke up, and immediately brought a hand up tp his eyes to protect them from the light.

"My head…" Sasuke muttered. "What…what happened? Did we drink last night?"

"N-no baby, no we didn't," Sakura answered her lover. She massaged her temples a little to try to east the pain at least a little, but it did no good at all. Then, she and Sasuke both received a brief flashback image of Narutos face when he realized he had been betrayed by both of his former friends and teammates.

Both the pinkette and the raven haired Uchiha looked at each other.

"Did you just…see that?" Sakura asked her man. He only nodded, knowing full well what she was talking about.

Sakura sighed as she remembered that it had been just a little over a year since they had last seen Naruto. She shook her head slightly and said, "Honey…we messed up. We should have told him a long time ago, and not let him find out the way he did."

"I know blossom, I know," Sasuke answered as he slowly sat up.

Then, Sakura began to feel an incredible amount of guilt. It felt like an oncoming wave after wave f emotion that she just could stop. She broke down and cried right there on the bed. Sasuke enveloped her in a gentle hug and said to her, "I know you regret what we did. I do too, but only to an extent. We have our baby boy, after all."

Sakura wiped her tears and smiled softly. She and Sasuke hugged lovingly before laying back down and going back to sleep, only for more and more of the memories that Naruto had slowly begin to feed into their conscious mind.

….….

Approximately thirty minutes or so after Mileena and Naruto had their little 'session', Kitana came back in the room to find the two dressed, but Mileena was laying on the bed, totally satisfied. She couldn't help but giggle.

Finally, someone had managed to subdue and get her to shut the hell up!

"How are you two doing?" Kitana said with a smug attitude.

Mileena hummed happily into the pillows and Naruto chuckled as he looked back at her. He brought Kitana into a hug and said, "Thank you Kitana."

"for what?"

"You've helped…break me out of my shell," Naruto explained. "Granted, im still in it so to speak, but there's definitely cracks and even a small hole in it for you."

She smiled warmly as she lovingly returned the hug and said to him, "You have nothing to thank me for, Naruto. I have always wanted to help those who are in need. I could simply tell that you were in desperate need for it, so I helped you." She squeezed him a little affectionately. "And I loved every second of it too."

Naruto smiled and kissed the crook of her neck. "I'm going back to Konoha today. Thats where im originally from. Im going to confront them and deal with my demons. I have to, if I want to move on. I cant help but feel like that child is mine in some way…"

Kitana sighed and said, "I understand, I really do. The emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, raised me as his own. I thought he was my father my entire life, until very recently. I found out that he had actually killed my real father and took over Edenia, then turned it into Outworld. I still consider him as my father, but only because he had been for so many years. I am still struggling to come to terms with the facts as well, so I know your pain and your confusion."

"Well…if thats the case, Kitana, then yeah you really do," Naruto acknowledged. He stood back and said, "I want you and Mileena to come with me."

"I would love to go with you, Naruto," Kitana said with a smile. "How long will it take us to get there?"

"A few days at least," Naruto said, but then he was cut off by Mileena.

"Do you remember it vividly, Naruto honey?" the half Edenian, half Tarkatan asked him.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" Naruto said as he looked at the beautiful woman laying on the bed. She propped herself on her elbow and looked at him with those lovely bedroom eyes.

"I have a medallion that can take us anywhere as long as you know where to go," she explained. "It will literally take only a few moments."

"Well…thats handy," Naruto said with a chuckle. "My dad used to have this technique when he was still alive. It allowed him to teleport literally anywhere as long as he had his signature marker at the designated spot."

"Can you do that?" Kitana asked him.

Naruto shook his head. "No. Its a sealing formula that is so complex that I have no idea where to begin deciphering it. My dad was one of those once in a lifetime geniuses. A prodigy in every way. Too bad he's gone, he could have taught me how to use it. Oh well."

Mileena stood up and retrieved the medallion. She showed it to Naruto and said to him, "This is shinnok's amulet. It literally has a former Elder God trapped inside of it."

"Elder God?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kitana began, "elder Gods are the deities that responsible for the balance in between all the realms in existence. Although they are pathetic at their job at best, downright uncaring at what could happen at the worst."

"Shinnok tried to claim Earthrealm -the realm in which we are in now- for his own on his conquest to rule all the realms. He was defeated. An elder god cant be killed, so Raiden, the Protector of Earthrealm, sealed and imprisoned him into this amulet here."

"Well damn," Naruto said, "You learn something new everyday. Well, one thing's for sure, he cant have been anywhere near as tough as Kaguya was."

"Who is Kaguya?" Kitana and Mileena asked simultaneously.

"She is a literal goddess with unimaginable powers. She was so damn strong it was just unfair. The energy that I use, which is chakra, apparently Kaguya was the very first person to have it. Long story short, she had two sons, taught them how to use it, and the sons taught it to everyone else. Kaguya didn't like that at all, so she tried to reclaim all that chakra. Her and her sons fought for days on end before she was finally sealed away. There's a lot more to it…a lot, lot, lot more…but thats t with her in a nutshell."

"How powerful was she?" Mileena asked him.

"she could literally transport into different dimensions, or realms, as you call them, on her own," he snapped his fingers, "just like that. She just opened up a portal and there she went. Her power was __immense.__ "

"How did you defeat her?" Kitana asked, wondering on how such a foe was defeated.

"Mind you, I had a lot of help, but eventually sealed her into a moon, in a separate dimension. She isnt going anywhere."

Naruto finished getting dressed and putting all of his gear on. He unsheathed his broad bladed katana and admired the shining on it. He smirked, sheathed it completely, then placed it on his back.

"Lets get going!"

Mileena nodded. She handed him the medallion and said to him, "Just imagine where it is you want go. The more details you can think of, the easier and faster it will be."

Naruto held the medallion out in front of him and closed his eyes. He thought about Hokage Mountain, the Hokage's Tower, all the trees, the homes, the streets, the shops, the training ground, training ground seven in particular, and finally, ichiraku's ramen. He smiled as a small ring of fire appeared out of now where and gradually became larger and larger.

"Good job!" Mileena praised him, "and on your first try!"

Naruto smirked as he said, "I've always learned best by actually doing something. So this portal…it'll go straight to Konoha?"

"If that is the place that you conjured, then yes," Kitana answered. Naruto looked into it and smirked, his eyes showing a hint of mischief.

"Then lets get this show on the road. Ive got a couple of former friends to fuck up."

….….

A/N: here you go guys! Just a quick little chapter for you guys to read. Hope you enjoyed it! Remember my rule guys: the more reviews there are, the faster the next chapter comes out! Remember folks, Naruto is still damaged, but hes trying to work through things right now, with the help of not one, but two Edenian Princesses. As of right now, anyway.

What do you all think should happen next? Im open to ideas! Until Next time, Roku out.

Also, before I forget, if you all want to know what Naruto looks like in this story, go on my instagram, devild1990. I have most of my art posted there, and the picture of him for this story is on there, you cant miss him, long, blonde spiky hair with whisker marks. See ya later!


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontations

A/N: hey guys! So I was asked a legitimate question in one of the reviews:

Will Jade be a part of the story, or will she be dead, like she was in MKX?

The answer?: I'll put it to a vote. You guys decide! Tell me if you want Jade in the story, and maybe how you would incorporate that. How would you have Jade enter the story, if she is voted to be in?

Also, as far as the enemies, im going to mix them up. Some from Ninja Gaiden, some from MK. Who do you all think should be the main, number one villain? Im thinking Shinnok, but I want to know what you all think.

One last thing: thank you for all those reviews! That REALLY helped my brain muscles get those juices flowing so I could think more. Remember, the more reviews that come in, the faster the next chapter comes out! Thats for a very simple reason: when I start writing, I start writing. I don't write a sentence here and a word there. I write literally half the story in one setting, at least. Therefore, your input really helps out you guys! Keep! Them! Coming!

Now, on to the story!

The Man of the World

Chapter 9

Confrontations

Tsunade was in her office in the Hokage Tower, sitting behind the famous desk that the previous Hokage sat in. Currently, the Uchiha and Haruno couple, along with their one year old son, were in the office standing in front of their leader. Little Itachi was putting up quite a fuss, not wanting to stay still. Shizune walked in and scooped him up in her loving arms and started tickling his little one year old, pudgy belly.

"Look at you!" Shizune said with a happy smile. "Loook aaat yyoouuuu! Yes, you! Cute! Cute cute cute cute! You are SO cute! Yes you are!"

Shizune could be heard talking sweet and lovingly to the little bundle of joy as she walked out of the office and towards the nursery not too far from them so that the meeting between the duo and the Hokage could commence.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno," Tsunade said sharply. Both of her ninja stood raptly at attention.

"You two have shown remarkable progress in your behavior. No trouble of any sort has been caused in the past year, from either one of you. Your child is being raised properly, as I can tell. You have completed all of your D rank missions quickly and flawlessly, and actually lowered the amount we had dramatically. Sakura, despite having a child to take care of, you have done very well in the hospital as well."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. She REALLY didn't want to do this, but Sasuke and Sakura had been near damn perfect in the village for the past year. By Konoha law, she HAD to do this.

Didn't mean she wanted to, dammit. She would have had them suffer far worse than what they did.

"...I hereby reinstate your previous ranks and your status," Tsunade said regretfully.

Sasuke and Sakura both smiled widely and bowed. "Thank you, Hokage sama!"

Tsunade waved it off and said, "I'm not going to lie…I wish you two would have been doing that stupid punishment for life, and then some. But, by law, I cant do that."

That was when the room got a little warmer, then a large ring of fire appeared in the middle of the room. The ring was filled with what looked like a fiery void. Then, a surprise no one saw emerged.

A man with long, spiky blonde hair that was slicked back emerged. He wore a tight, sleeveless black shirt. On his left shoulder, he wore a samurai style armor shoulder piece that was red and black. On his left arm, he wore a black and red gauntlet, and the same on his right forearm. He wore gloves that were fingerless and had spiked metal plates on the back. He wore a thick, black buckled belt across his waist that held up his black trousers that were tucked into black and red armored greaves. On his back, was a katana in a light black scabbard with the Uzumaki crest in the center, and also had red wrappings around the handle, and a light golden pommel.

Also with the man were two women who were elegant and absolutely beautiful. The first one had long, raven black hair and wore a silver and blue tiara, accompanied with a blue face mask. She also wore a blue corset that held up her sizeable bust and exposed her toned and exposed midriff quite well. She also wore a long, blue and silver loincloth that exposed her long, toned legs that could easily kill. She wore thigh high blue leggings, accompanied by blue high heeled boots, and her arms were covered in a blue, skin tight garb very similar to her leggings. Hanging on each side of her hips were two folded up fans. Her bright blue eyes eyed the trio in front of them.

The other woman had shoulder length, raven black hair. She wore a pink mask that had a few stitches in it. She wore a pink and black corset that also held up her own sizeable bust and exposed her toned and sexy midriff. She wore a silver belt that held up tight, armored leggings and armored greaves. Her arms had pink gauntlets on them, and no gloves. On her back were two very deadly looking sais. Her golden, vulpine eyes scanned the area. (Mileena is in her MKX outfit right now).

Naruto, Kitana, and Mileena stepped forward. Naruto immediately spotted his two traitors and ignored them, for the time being, anyway. He stepped in front of Tsunade's desk and bowed slightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, returning for a short time…" Naruto looked up at her with a smirk, "…granny."

Tsunade would have normally smacked the blonde for that remark, but she let it slip and smiled instead.

"Naruto…it is good to see you again," Tsunade said with a sigh in relief. Then, she smacked him upside the head. "Why the hell did you never keep me updated you little brat?!"

"Ow!" Naruto yelled comically. "I had no way of contacting you granny!"

Tsunade whacked him on his head again. "Thats bullshit and you know it! You could have reverse summoned yourself back to Mount Myoboku and then come here!"

"Ow! I didn't even think of that!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade then shook her head and enveloped the blonde in a comforting hug.

"You little brat…" Tsunade said softly. "I'm glad you're okay."

She released the blonde shinobi and looked at the women behind him and said, "And who are they?"

Naruto smiled at her. The entire time, both blondes were completely ignoring the Uchiha and the Haruno. Naruto pointed at Kitana and said, "Granny Tsunade, this is Kitana, Princess of Outworld, and this is Mileena, Also Princess of Outworld. Both are accompanying me here, and I can vouch for them."

Tsunade walked forward to the two and eyeballed them, sizing them up.

Mileena, having the cheeky tongue that she does, couldn't help but speak up a little.

"Dont get too close to me, filthy human…"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched before she quickly grabbed Mileena by her throat and squeezed firmly.

"Princess or not, I am the leader of this village for a __reason,__ " Tsunade said. "disrespect me like that again, and I'll snap your neck like a damn twig. Do you understand me, __Princess?"__

Mileena could tell by the blonde woman's grip that she was NOT playing around. She nodded meekly and Tsunade let her go, saying "Good! Now…let me get this one thing perfectly, crystal clear…Naruto is like the son I've never had. You fuck with him, you fuck with me, understand? You break his heart, I break your spine, understand? You hurt him, I kill you, understand? You leave him for something stupid, and I'll bury you in the desert. Do I make myself clear ladies?!"

Kitana and Mileena, even though they were powerful in their own right and also royalty, they didn't stand a chance against the Lady Hokage.

"Yes, ma'am!" they both answered.

"Good! That being said, welcome to Konoha! If Naruto trusts you, then so do I."

She went back to go sit in her chair, when Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"NARUTO, YOU PERVERT! SLEEPING WITH TWO WOMEN!"

She threw a punch at Narutos head, but the blonde that was being targeted simply reached up and grabbed her chakra enhanced punch. He looked at her sideways, unimpressed.

"Is that all you've got, traitor, or did you get significantly weaker?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura huffed in annoyance and tried to hit him again and Naruto easily stepped aside, not letting go of her other arm. Using that arm, he flipped the pinkette over and threw a punch at her face, only to stop it just before making contact.

"You're weak, Sakura," Naruto said almost emotionlessly. "Were you even strong to begin with whenever you trained, or did you waste all that betraying me and fucking Sasuke instead?"

Tsunade could barely contain her laughter at that last jibe.

Sakura's mouth hung open in shock at her teammate talking to her like that. He brought her an inch away from his face as he growled lowly and ferally at her.

 _"_ _ _What happened?!….You BETRAYED me, remember, bitch?!"__

He tossed her back and away from him like a piece of garbage. He could sense the Uchiha coming from his exposed side, getting ready to defend his girl. Naruto simply reached out and grabbed his jaw before he could make contact with his punch and Naruto slowly turned to face him. He smiled eerily as he slowly and gently pressed both of his thumbs against the Uchiha's now closed eyes. Sasuke was legitimately scared now. What had happened to his friend?…

Naruto put a little pressure with his thumbs on his former friend's eyes and said, "It would be ssoooo….eeaaasyyyy…..to just…pop these little fuckers in your head, Uchiha!"

He pushed the raven haired man back on the ground and then looked in between the Uchiha and Haruno traitors.

"You two…meet me at training ground 7 in fifteen minutes. Don't. Be. Late!"

With that said, Naruto grabbed Kitana's and Mileena's shoulders and body flickered them out of the general area. Tsunade chuckled a little too darkly for Sasuke's and Sakura's liking.

"Well…you heard him!" Tsunade said with a smirk. "Training Ground Seven. Off you go! Shizune will take care of little Itachi, so don't worry. Now go!"

A shunshin later, and the shinobi/kunoichi duo were gone, heading towards their destination.

….…..

About ten minutes later, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were squaring off at each other in what used to be their own personal team's training grounds. To Sakura, that seemed to be years and years ago.

"What's this about, Naruto?" Sakura called out to her former teammate. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm paying you two back," Naruto replied simply.

"Paying us back? For what?" the pinkette asked him.

"He's talking about us betraying him," Sasuke said. "Naruto, just get over it, its a thing of the past. It no longer affects anyone anymore."

"No longer affects anyone?" Naruto said incredulously. "Are you retarded?"

"No, you're just a loser," Sasuke said to naruto. "You're just upset that Sakura has had a thing for me ever since the Academy, and you know it. She finally had a chance to live out her life long dream when I came to my senses. And you're mad because I took your girl. There's something you need to understand, Naruto…"

Sasuke was getting tired of this already. He wanted to end it all so that he and his girl could get back to their normal lives. He closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing that he had activated his sharingan.

"...she was always MY girl, you were holding her down for me."

Naruto's visage changed. He was upset, sure, and his countenance showed it. He instead had a pissed off look on his face and it changed to a look that only battle could create.

"No…you took advantage," Naruto said to his former friend. "Of course Sakura still had that childhood crush on you, I knew that. But she __chose__ to be with me. You came in later on down the road and played with her emotions and got inside her head."

Wanting to toy with his former friend and rile him up more, Sasuke smirked and said, "Thats not all I came inside."

Naruto was now furious. He looked at his former friend and yelled out, "FOR NINE MONTHS, I THOUGHT THAT CHILD WAS MINE! YOU HAD A FAMILY, YOU FUCKING LOSER! I NEVER DID! AND I WAS ABOUT TO HAVEONE, AND YOU AND HER RIPPED THAT OPPORTUNITY AWAY FROM ME!"

Sakura ran up to them and shouted, "Stop, you two! This will get us no where! Stop and lets talk about this!"

"I will fucking HURT you if you get in my fucking way!" Naruto yelled at her. She backed away, not knowing what to do about him. She was so scared of him that it honestly reminded her about that time on the bridge where he went four tails.

Sasuke knew that he couldn't be playing around right now, he needed to get serious. Therefore, he closed his eyes, and a large purple construct surrounded him and formed a full and complete chakra warrior. "Susano'o!"

Little did Sasuke know, Naruto had made two shadow clones, and they were sitting on a tree ridge nearby, sitting down and gathering Nature chakra. The second Sasuke's Susano'o came up, Naruto had one of his clones dispel, and the effects were immediate. His eyes had an orange pigment around them and his eyes were yellow with a horizontal slant. He opened his eyes with toad irises and smiled.

"Bring it."

Sakura ran forward to try and stop them, even though there was a large purple susano'o right there. In reality she was going to stop Naruto, but in her mind she was thinking of stopping both of them. They were her former teammates after all.

Naruto knew what she was doing, trying to stop him from hurting her man. So, he thought of a way to show not just her, but Sasuke as well, why they were inferior to him now.

Making a single hand sign, a tendril of wood sprouted up from the ground from within Susano'o and wrapped around Sasuke's ankle, then pulled him out of the construct, dissipating it. Sasuke was shocked as he was yanked towards the whiskered blonde, but then even more so when he heard what his former friend said out loud.

"Frog slap!"

Sasuke was pulled towards Naruto by the tendril of wood so hard and fast that it fulled like he was free falling from an airplane, only horizontally. That, combined with the Nature chakra enhanced slap to his face upon impact, made a few teeth fly out of his now bloody mouth.

Sasuke spun a few times before hitting the ground with a thud, knocked clean out.

"One hit, Sasuke? Really?" Naruto said to the downed man on the ground. "You've fought WAY harder at the Valley at the End. What happened?"

"SASUKE!"

Naruto turned and saw Sakura running at Sasuke's downed form. She kneeled at his side, slightly crying. She knew he wasn't dead, but seeing him hurt like that wrenched her heart. She looked up at Naruto with teary eyes filled with rage. "You hurt him! How could you?!"

"Easy," Naruto said.

Sakura huffed with anger and charged at him, her fist drawn back. Naruto simply smiled and, when Sakura launched her fist forward, he caught her fist with a hand and smiled ferally.

"Tell me, Sakura…" Naruto said as he squeezed her fist. She was worried because she knew he was still in Sage mode, and that increased his strength exponentially. "…How did it feel to betray me all those times? After EVERYTHING ive done for you, you still betrayed me. Why?"

"Because…because I loved Sasuke more than I loved you!" she cried out in pain. She couldn't bear to lie right now, the pain in her fist was too great, she felt like he was going to crush her entire hand!

"That…is NO excuse to betray me!"

He let go of her fist as his Sage Mode faded. Instead, his eyes became red with slits and his fangs elongated. He grabbed her by the throat and held her up high.

"You made me believe that child was mine! For almost a year, I was so happy! The happiest I had ever been, happy because I was FINALLY going to have a family! But you RIPPED THAT AWAY FROM ME, DIDN'T YOU?!"

He choke slammed her on the ground, spun around and threw her fifty yards away like a piece of garbage. He turned back to Sasuke as he started to come to. As he slowly stood up, Naruto once again smiled ferally.

It was a scary sight.

"Ahhh….the second part of the traitorous duo…" Naruto said quietly. He walked over to Sasuke and held him up by his throat as well.

"It was because of me you werent executed after the war. It was because of me that you had free reign to go where you choosed to go. It was because of me that you are even ALIVE. It was my word, and my word alone, that granted you life. Yet, you betrayed me. Fucked my girl and got her pregnant, and didn't have the fucking BALLS to MAN THE FUCK UP and tell me! You…are…WEAK!"

He choke slammed Sasuke in the same fashion as Sakura and tossed him aside as well.

"for nine months…nine months, I thought that child was mine. I was SO ready to be a father! Then…then I find out the WORST news possible! That my __supposedly__ best friends had betrayed me…AND THE CHILD…WAS NOT…MINE!"

Naruto looked at them both as they slowly got up. They looked back at him, wincing a little from the slamming and being tossed like trash. They witnessed Naruto then had a small amount of Kurama's chakra surrounding him, signifying that he was in a state of unbridled rage.

"I STILL have a hard time getting over the fact that he isn't mine!" Naruto confessed. "I send a clone to check up on him every now and then. It all stops now. My torment…your betrayal…it all ends here!"

Sasuke closed his eye and prepared his Sharingan for what he was about to do. It would destroy him to do this to his closest friend, but he no longer had a choice. To protect himself, his girl, and his child, he had to use it on Naruto.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was going to use on of his most powerful attacks on him in his base form, and Naruto smiled.

"In this past year, did you guys really think that I was sitting in a corner, wallowing in self pity? Ive been improving, utilizing the time to become and even better ninja than the other Hokage were!"

Sasuke opened up his sharingan eye, revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!"

A HUGE ball of the famous and ever hungry black fire emerged and was headed straight for the whiskered blonde.

"Is that it, Sasuke?!" Naruto called out. "There's a REASON why the Uzumaki clan was hailed as the most powerful clan of them all! Allow me to demonstrate!"

He threw his right hand out and __grabbed the black fire of Amaterasu!__

"Fuuin!"

Naruto twisted his hand and pulled it back with a closed fist, and the black fire was slowly absorbed into his arm. Naruto gripped is right wrist with his left hand as he felt the burning sensation for a brief moment. Damn, that fire was hot!

Seals appeared all over Naruto's arm as the fire was fully absorbed. Naruto smiled as he showed the traitorous duo his seal on his arm that looked like a snake travelling up his arm.

"Ta da! THIS is why the Uchiha clan was a little bitch compared to the Uzumaki! I literally just took away one of your strongest weapons, Sasuke Uchiha! And I can do this with ALL of your weak and pathetic little jutsus! Now…allow me to show you a new one of my own!"

Naruto crouched as he cupped his hands together at his side. Within his hands, a rasengan formed, the familiar sound of the whirling ball of chakra echoing throughout the area.

He thrust his hands forward and yelled out, "Rasen Bakufu! (Spiraling Blast!)"

The swirling ball of chakra was then expelled from his hands like a powerful laser beam, headed straight for the duo.

"SHIT!" Sasuke and Sakura both said out loud. They both dived in opposite directions as the blast hit the tree behind them and completely __obliterated__ , turning it into a brilliant shower of smoke and splinters in the air.

Naruto watched on in amusement as his former friends looked on in both amazement and horror at such a devastating attack. That could have been them just now.

Naruto was then right in front of them. Two clones grabbed them and held them together, and Naruto held out his right arm, his opened up.

"All I have to is say 'kai', and you two will fucking….burn…" he growled. "You two took **__**everything**__** from me. Give me one good reason why I shouldnt return the favor?"

He looked at each one of them in their eyes, searching desperately for an answer. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't even look at him. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and said, "Naruto…im sorry. Take care of my son for me."

Naruto looked at him and growled, then punched him in the face. He looked at Sakura and slapped the shit out of her. He stood up and turned around.

"I refuse to make a child an orphan out of personal revenge. Get the FUCK out of here. Remember….remember what you too did. You better raise my…you better raise your boy right. If you don't, im coming for you. Raise your boy right."

Naruto walked away slowly, hi shoulders slumped a little. It was then that Sakura saw just exactly how dead he looked. She then remembered the nightmares that she had those few days ago, and it hit her.

Those were __his…memories!__

They werent just regular old nightmares, no. Somehow, Narutos personal memories and feelings had made their way into her mind, and quite possibly Sasuke's as well.

She watched as he leaned up against a tree weakly in the distance, before stumbling into the woods beyond as she and Sasuke sat rooted to he spot.

One of the two clones holding them said to them, "You two hurt the Boss more than you'll ever know. Thanks a lot for being total, complete, selfish bastards! FUCK you!"

Then, one by one, the clones dispelled, leaving the traitorous duo alone. They looked at each other and Sakura said, "Dammit Sasuke…we fucked up."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes in sorrow. "Yeah, baby. Yeah we did."

….…

A/N: hey guys, how was this chapter? Finally Naruto has confronted them, but it was still painful for him. Hopefully he can move on. Tell me…how do you think Naruto can move on? Is it someone that he needs specifically? Is it something that he needs to do? Or is it his responsibility at all? Let me know what you all think! Remember…the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out! Thanks a lot guys! Until next time, Roku out!


	10. Chapter 10 The Timid Is Not So Timid

A/N: thank you for the reviews guys! Again, they really help plan out the next chapter and what not. Keeps those creative juices of mine flowing. Now, that being said, do you all think Jade form MK should be included in the story? How, and why or why not?

Also, a lemon is in this chapter. Enjoy!

The Man of the World

Chapter 10

The Timid Is Not So Timid After All

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the city streets of the now busy Konohagakure. They looked everywhere and remembered all of Narutos memories that had briefly gone through their heads, and remembered all of the hateful things said, all of the ignoring and yet underlying looks of pure hate and malice. Sakura wondered if this was what Naruto had gone through his entire childhood life.

She had no clue how far from the truth she was.

From the other side of the streets, a young woman with dark blue hair in a princess style cut was walking down the city street, towards the markets. Her pupiless, lavender colored eyes were always filled with worry and a tint of sadness, having been wondering where her darling crush went for this past year. Her light gray, sleeveless top did little to protect her exposed arms, and her short, black shorts exposed her delicious looking thighs, until the rest of her leg was covered by black thigh high leggings and kunoichi sandals. (Her look from Naruto: the Last). Her long hair blew softly in the gentle breeze as she headed for one of her favorite go to spots, especially in this past year.

She opened the flaps to Ichiraku's Ramen shop and had a seat at the bar. Ayame, one of the chefs at the shop, came out from the back.

"Ah! Hinata sama! Its good to see you again!" Ayame said with a small bow. Hinata smiled a little at the former greeting and returned the bow with one of her own.

"Please, Ayame, don't call me such names, I am simply just another girl," Hinata said softly.

"Nonsense!" Ayame said. "You are the princess of the Hyuuga clan! Therefore I will treat you as such."

She held one of her ladles threateningly at her. "But that doesnt mean I wont bop a princess on the head if she doesnt behave and clean up after herself though, you hear me?!"

They both looked at each other before falling into a fit of giggles. Apparently it was a friendly jibe between the two. They had gotten very close over the past year, ever since Narutos disappearance.

"I'll just take my normal Ayame," Hinata said with a small smile.

"One Naruto special, coming right up!" Ayame said with a smile. Hinata had a small but sad smile on her face. Every time she heard his name, she expected him to suddenly bust through those flaps and loudly announce his arrival.

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata was slightly startled at the new voice. She turned and saw the one and only Ino Yamanaka walk inside.

"Ino!" Hinata exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

Ino walked up to Hinata and put a hand on her hip like she had an attitude. "What? A girl cant come to her favorite ramen stand now?"

"N-no! Thats not what I…wait, this is your favorite ramen stand too? I thought you didn't like ramen?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"Ino waved it off and said, "Are you kidding? After Naruto kept on talking the stuff's incredible taste and all that, I had to finally see for myself! Glad I did too, this is amazing stuff they have here."

"What do you normally get, Ino?"

"The Naruto Special."

"Oh my god, so do I!"

And just like that, the two kunoichi from their respective clans began their very informative conversation. Hinata told Ino about her child hood crush, which of course Ino already knew about, but she didn't know that she felt that deep a level for the whiskered blonde shinobi. Ino revealed that she felt much the same way about the same man.

"Nani?!" Hinata said in shock. "YOU like Naruto too?!"

"Well, granted, it was fairly recently that I developed these feelings for him. I'm not like you where I had them my whole life. But…I totally see why you like him so damn much. You heard what happened to him, right?"

Hinata nodded and said, "Sakura cheated on him. The baby was actually Sasuke's. I was there when Tsunade had the divorce papers."

Ino held her chin in her hand. "Oh yeah, thats right! I wonder who else already knows about this."

Hinata said, "From what I understand, the Rookie team knows. I don't know about the rest of the village though."

"Oh god," Ino began, "If the rest of the village knew, I don't even know what would happen. And im not looking forward to knowing either."

"That makes two of us," Hinata chimed in. "But, enough of that. When you say you like Naruto…what do you mean?"

"I mean I want to date him," Ino said immediately. "He's awesome! So strong, handsome, and powerful! Isnt that every girl's dream guy? To be able to be protected and feel secure? To top it off, he absolutely doted on Sakura hand and foot when they were together. I want a guy like that, too. And I know Naruto would treat me like a queen if I was his."

Hinata giggled. "Well…you'll have to get in line."

Ino glared at the Hyuuga clan's Princess with a competitive glare. "Ooohhhh…is that a challenge I hear from you, Princess?"

Hinata glared back with a playful smirk. "Take it how you wish, Miss Yamanaka."

Ino smiled as she stood back up straight. "You know, im really glad that you've opened up more. You were extremely shy before and no one could really ever talk to you."

Hinata blushed a little bit and said, "I…I wasn't as confident back then as I am now."

"I could tell!" Ino giggled. "What exactly made you change?"

"Honestly?…I thought that if I was more confident, that Naruto would want me more," Hinata confessed. "He had always liked Sakura, and she was confident as one could be, so I wanted to be like her. Well, in a way, you know what I mean?"

"I do girl, I do," Ino agreed.

Ayame returned with two hot bowls of the girls' food. "Order up! Two bowls of the Naruto Special!"

Both Ino and Hinata began salivating at the food. And the title.

Ino specifically wondered what the real "Naruto Special" tasted like. Hinata was much the same.

They both started to consume their meal when two other women walked into the shop.

"What is this place?" one of them asked.

The other looked around and said, "This is one of the places that Naruto said he went to a lot as a child, one of the few places that he felt safe. Not to mention it was his favorite food."

"It better have meat, otherwise im not eating here," the first one said.

"Calm down sister," Kitana said, "I'm sure they do. Lets see what they have.

The two Outworld sisters walked towards the counter and Ayame saw them.

"Oh, hello there!" Ayame began with a friendly smile. "I've never seen you here before! Are you new customers?"

"We came here to see what is so good about this place. Naruto told us how much he loves this place at one point."

Ino and Hinata stopped and turned to look at the two women next to them, and their eyes popped out of their heads.

They thought Kitana and Mileena were __GORGEOUS!__ And they said they talked to Naruto!

Ayame continued. "Oh, you've heard from Naruto?! How is he? He hasn't been by here in a long time. I miss him."

"He is…struggling," Kitana said without trying to give away too much information. Mileena was tired of all of the underhanded wording and simply spilled the truth.

"He recently kicked the asses of those two traitors. He's still having a hard time coping with it all though," Mileena interjected.

"Mileena!" Kitana said, "Use some respect!"

"She asked a question, I simply answered with the truth, that is showing respect sister," Mileena countered. Kitana sighed, unable to argue with that logic. She looked on the menu and saw there was a Naruto Special.

"You have a special dish named after him?" Kitana asked.

"Oh, you must mean the Naruto Special!" Ayame exclaimed. "Yes, it is our most popular dish. Would you like to try it?"

"I would," Kitana said. "I have never had this so called ramen before."

"Neither have I," Mileena added.

"What?!" Ino interjected. "You've never had ramen before?! where are you two ladies from?"

"Outworld."

"Huh. Is that another village or something?" Ino asked.

"It is another realm entirely," Mileena said with a hint of impatience. "My sister and I are the Princesses of the realm. We are here with Naruto."

Hinata stood up from her seat, her hands clasped together. "How is he?!"

All three women looked at her, and Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "I-I mean…um…how is he?"

Kitana looked and studied this new woman very carefully. "You care for him deeply, correct?"

Hinata blushed further and slightly nodded.

Kitana smiled under her mask, as did Mileena. Mileena said to her sister, "Oohhh….she wants to mate with Naruto, sister." she sniffed the air a little. "I can smell her arousal every time his name is even mentioned. And the same goes for this other woman."

Both Hinata and Ino blushed heavily. Ino looked at the woman in pink and whispered hoarsely, "Could you NOT say that so damn loudly?!"

Kitana and Mileena chuckled. Mileena said, "My sister and I have already had a taste of this…'Naruto Special.' I was not disappointed. Not at all."

Kitana giggled. "Neither was I. I could go again right now, actually."

Hinata touched her fingertips together, much like she did back in her Academy days. "H-how…how was it?…"

Kitana looked at her, entertained by how nervous she looked. "It was fantastic."

Hinata wiped her nose really quick, trying to keep her own perversions under control. Ino was in no better shape, a tad bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"I…want…him…" Ino said dreamily.

"M-me….me too…" Hinata said.

Ino gasped in realization. "Hey! Lets get him at the same time! Threesome girl! Yeah!"

Hinata gasped. "W-w-what?!"

"You heard me! Ill sit on his face while you-!"

"I get it!" Hinata said as she covered her ears, her face a tomato red in color from her massive blush. Then Ino grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her out of the ramen shop, officially beginning their Naruto Special hunt!

….….

Naruto was sitting on the forest floor on the outskirts of training ground 7. His emotions were out of control and he was trying to reign them in and calm himself down before he snapped. It was incredibly difficult, so much so that he was at war with himself.

Part of him wanted to go back there and finish off Sakura and Sasuke, cut them up in to tiny pieces and then erase them completely from existence with a nature chakra enhanced rasenshuriken, then take their son and raise him as his own, as he felt it was supposed to be in the first place.

But the other half of him was telling him to cut all ties and simply move on.

But as everyone knows, things are never that simple with the whiskered blonde shinobi. Therefore, here he was, sitting down and meditating, gathering nature chakra. Nature chakra helped cool his nerves, as it felt like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. Eventually, he was simply sitting there, breathing deeply and taking it all in, essentially becoming one with nature.

After doing this for a long time, he felt at peace. No rules…no wars…no betrayals…just him and nature, one with one, in perfect harmony.

Naruto felt more powerful than he ever had before. Was it true that the more nature chakra he took in, the stronger he became? He thought that once he took in the nature chakra and activated Sage mode, that was it. He could be wrong, and he wanted to put it to a test some time later, maybe while training with his clones or something. It seemed like a good idea for later on, and, if his theory was correct, given with enough time and patience, he would become the worlds best Sage, even better than the Shodaime! Now THAT…would be awesome!

With a goal in mind, he took in more and more Nature chakra. It was then, however, that he felt another surge of chakra about a mile off. Focusing his energy on that, he "Saw" that it was actually Hinata Hyuuga, her Byakugan active. That must explain the sudden surge in chakra.

It was strange because Ino was with her too. And they seemed to be…coming to him? He wasn't sure, they were still pretty far off.

Wait a second…now they were using the shunshin technique to get to him faster. And were closing the distance, and quickly too. Not exactly sure as to what was going on, Naruto decided to wait for their arrival.

Approximately ten minutes or so later, the two kunoichi found themselves landing in the same clearing that the Sage was at. Ino eyed the meditating man hungrily, like a lioness finally finding her prey and was ready to go in for the kill. Hinata looked much the same, although she was more…subtle about it.

"What do you two want?" Naruto asked them without turning to face them.

"I want you Naruto kun," Hinata said without thinking. She let her hands fly up and cover her mouth in shock at what just flew out. She looked at Ino and she smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

"You heard her, Naruto," Ino said with confidence, "Except shes wrong about one thing: we __both__ want you!"

"I hardly know either one of you," Naruto said. "Ino, you were always too damn snobby. Hinata, you were always too damn shy. Throughout my previous time in Konoha, I probably said about one hundred words to you each, in total. Never gave a shit about me then, so why should you now?"

"And im sorry Naruto kun!" Hinata blurted out. "I was too weak back then! I was to shy! But ive been getting stronger and stronger, and I want to be with you! Please…please turn me into a woman, Naruto kun!"

Naruto definitely did not expect this type of behavior from the Hyuuga Princess. He expected her to be the shy and timid girl that shes always been. This was a pleasant surprise. Without turning around, he said to her, "And if I do?"

"I've been wanting to go with you for a long…long time Naruto kun," Hinata admitted. "I never cared where at, just as long as I was with you."

Naruto thought for a moment and said, "I've actually been thinking about fixing up someone else's home. Its called Edenia. If you want me, Hinata…you'll have to abandon Konoha, and come with me there."

"Done!"

Naruto opened his eyes in shock.

She agreed just like that?

He stood up and faced her, releasing all of the Nature energy he had collected. He looked at her and said, "Hinata, you know that Im asking you to defect from the village, don't you?"

"Of course I do, and I don't care!" Hinata said. "A village that wold allow someone like Sasuke and Sakura still reside in it after what they did to you Is no place that I want to be in, laws be damned!"

Naruto smiled and said, "Very well. Get your sexy ass over here, now."

Something about his commanding tone made both Hinata and Ino shiver with need. Hinata walked up to him, only about a foot away from her childhood crush and the love of her life. Her grabbed her chin and lifted her beautiful face up to look at him and he smiled.

"I can tell…you've pleasured yourself to me dominating you before, havent you, Hinata chan?…"

Hinata couldn't help but avert her eyes away from him and shifted her feet uncomfortably, yet felt compelled to answer.

"S…several…times…" Hinata said shyly.

Naruto smiled and said, "Good. Take off your clothes. Now."

Hinata slowly and shyly removed her top, revealing a black, lacey bra. Then, she pulled down her shorts, exposing her black, lacey thong. Her thigh high socks and arm bands were still on, giving her a total slut look to her.

"Holy shit…" Naruto breathed in as he saw her. "You look absolutely fuckable, you dirty little Hyuuga Princess!"

Narutos dominant speaking got her more and more ready for the ultimate act with each passing second. Deciding to not be outdone by a shy girl, Ino walked up to Naruto, removing all of her clothes along the way. Completely nude by the time she got to him, she reached down and grabbed his hardening length through his pants.

"Fuck!" Ino exclaimed as she ran her hand across his length. "Huge! I want this in me, now!"

Naruto grabbed her long pony tail and pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "You will have your turn when I say its your turn, do you understand me, Yamanaka?"

Ino shuddered in pleasure as she meekly said, "Y-yes sir!"

"Good. Now…"

Naruto grabbed the top of Hinata's head and gently, yet firmly, pushed her down to her knees.

"Use that pretty little mouth of yours and show me what you've got."

With eyes now full of lust and need, Hinata did as she was told. Her knees hit the soft floor of the forest as she undid Narutos trousers and fished out her prize. Her eyes widened at his sheer girth and length, before smiling and doing what she has dreamed of doing so many times in her life.

She opened her mouth and licked him from his full and heavy balls all the way to his tip several times, before finally engulfing three quarters of his length in one go. She choked a little and pulled back, but kept on trying, all the while sucking on him like he was the most delicious lollipop on earth.

Naruto moaned lightly as he brought Ino in for a deep kiss. Ino readily accepted it and returned his kiss passionately. Meanwhile, Hinata had finally managed to get every inch of his length down her needing throat. She decided let herself go for once.

She wrapped her arms around his thighs and throat fucked herself on her man's length, making slutty, lewd noises as she did so, and she was loving every…single…second. She made sure to go forward so hard and fast that his balls hit her chin every time her lips touched his base, and she was moaning loudly the entire time.

Narutos eyes widened in the back of his head as she kept on going, enjoying her deepthroating skills. Even Ino was surprised to see the shy and timid girl she always knew transform into a needy slut.

With an idea in mind, Ino reached down and fondled with Narutos balls, stimulating them further to make him cum quicker. And, judging by his moans pf pleasure, it was working, and remarkably well.

After about five minutes of the girls double teaming him, he grabbed Hinata's head and pulled her all the way to his base and came directly down her throat and into her waiting stomach. He moaned loudly into Ino's mouth as he continued to make out with her. Ino cradled his balls, literally feeling how they were violently contracting and pumping the Hyuuga slut full of his thick cum. Hinata's eyes widened at the feeling of how much cum was actually entering her stomach. So much so that her belly actually started to swell up a little to make room for the excessive amount. She tried to pull away for a moment, but Naruto kept her still with little to no effort at all as he continued to fill her stomach up.

After about a minute of cumming, Naruto released the back of Hinata's head and pulled out slowly, until his tip exited her mouth with a "pop". Hinata fell back on the forest floor and smiled as she slowly rubbed her bloated, cum filled belly.

"Holy shit that was hot!" Ino exclaimed. She grabbed his cum covered member and started to stroke him. "I want this inside of me, and I want you to fill me uUUUUP!"

Ino was surprised when Naruto took her down to the forest floor and bent her over like a wild dog, and literally SLAMMED into her soaking folds, his tip already piercing her cervix and hitting the very back of her womb. Ino's eyes widened in both pleasure and pain as she had never felt so full in her life. She moaned with a deep, guttural sound as he began thrusting deep into her. She moaned louder and louder, and withing a few minutes, her back arched as she came harder than she ever had before, her juices squirting around her new man's cock. Finally able to breathe again as she came down from her orgasmic high, she felt the pony tail on the back of her head being pulled back roughly, and then Naruto really began to pound her harder and much faster. Her eys rolled in the back of her head, unable to even moan, barely able to breathe.

"S….so…..fff….fuck…..ing…..deep…" Ino barely managed to gasp as he continued to thrust into her. With a final thrust and a roar of pleasure, Naruto buried himself balls deep in her and came hard, just like he did with Hinata.

And just like with Hinata, her own belly, or rather her womb, began to swell up from the insane amount that her man was cumming. She placed a hand on it and felt it as it grew in her very hand. She came twice during his orgasm, her own juices only causing him to cum even more. Her belly was about the size of her being approximately five months pregnant by the time he was done.

He slowly pulled out of the blond woman and watched as she collapsed onto the forest floor, fucked and filled. Naruto simply took a deep breath and smiled as he put his trousers back on. He spoke aloud and said, "Anytime you two ladies want anymore, Ill be in my old apartment. See ya there ladies!"

And with that, he was gone, leaving two, thoroughly satisfied women on the forest floor in Training Ground seven. Luckily, no one else saw them.

That would have been hard to explain.

….…

A/N: here you go guys! I thought a lemon was due in this chapter hahaha. You all know the drill: read, review, comment. Also…

Should Jade be included in this story? If so, how would you all put her in?

Until next time, Roku out.


	11. Chapter 11 Invasion

A/N: hey guys! Real quick, I just wanna get this out of the way:

Remember folks, this is a FAN FICTION, not a CANON adaptation. Yes, I know who Sakura is in the anime, as does everyone else. Thats not the point in the story. I know that in the anime Sakura would never do something to Naruto like what she did in this story. But thats why fan fiction is so damn awesome: you can put your own spin on things.

If you really want to read a story where the characters are their own, canon type selves that were originally created as, then just watch the show or read the manga. Not that big a deal, so don't make it one.

Also, when you all write a review and its a negative one, remember to tell me how you would solve whatever problem it is. Im always open to more insight.

I want to say something very, very, VERY important: to all of those who have been reading all of my stories throughout this time, thank you very much!

On with the story!

The Man of the World

Chapter 11

Invasion

Shang Tsung was held down by Baraka and Goro. A few feet in front of the sorcerer and shape shifter was the one and only Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn himself. He was NOT happy.

"You have failed me, time and time again, sorcerer," Shao Kahn announced in his booming voice.

"My Lord!" Shang Tsung cried out in both panic and fear. "The opponents in this tournament wee unlike any of the other times!"

"I have waited for five hundred years to claim Earthrealm! Now I must wait five hundred more!" he sat down in his throne and put his chin in his hand, deep in thought. In the background, Shang Tsung was begging for mercy.

"You can just invade" Shang Tsung cried out. Shao Kahn scoffed at the idea. "The Elder God's rules prevent me from doing so you fool." Shao Kahn was tired of this wimpy little man begging for mercy. "Kill him!"

Baraka extended one of his arm blades and raised it high in the air.

"But what if the rules were changed?!"

"Baraka!" Shao Kahn said while holding out his hand for Baraka to hold still. The Tarkatan General did as he was told. Shao Kahn looked at the sorcerer that was on his pathetic knees and said lowly, "Continue…"

….…

Raiden was at the White Lotus training Grounds with Jax.

"It sure feels good to win," Jax said as he lit one of his cigars.

"Indeed," Raiden said with a smile. "You and the other warriors from Earthrealm did a remarkable job. I am very proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Jax said, waving it off.

Raiden then felt a new, unwelcome presence. He looked to his side and saw a…younger, more rejuvenated Shang Tsung?…

The black haired sorcerer walked up to him and Jax and said, "Good evening, Lord Raiden."

"What do you want, Sorcerer?" Raiden questioned harshly.

"My emperor, Shao Kahn, proposes a new tournament, one that will replace the old system," Shang Tsung said. "One tournament, to decide them all."

"What the hell is this fool blabbering on about now?" Jax asked. Raiden held up his hand to silence the metal armed man, then signaled for Shang Tsung to continue.

Shang Tsung said, "One, single tournament, to replace the current system of ten. If Outworld wins, then it absorbs Earthrealm. If Earthrealm wins, then Outworld will abandon its conquest for it…forever."

Raiden simply turned to his side and waved the sorcerer off like he was nothing. "Tell your 'Lord' that I have no interest in any deal of his."

Shang Tsung, knowing how much of a fool Raiden was, smirked as his plans were going according to his will. He simply raised a hand, and across the courtyard, a large, hundred foot wide portal of fire and an abyss opened up across the White Lotus training grounds. Hundreds upon hundreds of hungry Tarkatan soldiers emerged and charged, ready to tear into and eat human flesh. All of the White Lotus trainees were freaking out and running away to no avail as the monsters from Outworld invaded and slaughtered them all with a quickening pace, dropping them like flies and feasting on them. Baraka, the Tarkatan General, emerged as well, laughing victoriously.

Raiden, now enraged, turned towards Shang Tsung, and yelled out, "This is against the rules of Mortal Kombat! You are not allowed to invade Earthrealm!"

"That is incorrect," Shang Tsung said with a large smirk. "It is against the rules for __Shao Kahn himself__ to invade Earthrealm without victory in Mortal Kombat. The tournament will be held in Outworld. The offer, Raiden, still stands."

Raiden and Jax both looked upon the horror that was befalling the same training grounds in which Liu Kang trained in. Raiden and Jax hopped over the railing of the area they were in and fell into the fray, beginning their counterattack.

….…..

In Rome, Italy, thousands of people were roaming around the Colloseum, one of the Seven Wonders of the World. People were taking pictures of the structures, while others were taking pictures of themselves in front of it, and others were helping others take photographs of the marvelous place from the past.

The sun was bright and shining on everything, but then dark, purple clouds began to form, clouding everything. The people looked up in the strange clouds that were forming and getting thicker and thicker. After a few minutes of this happening, portal of fire opened up from the sky and more Tarkatans dropped from the sky and fell on the ground, snarling and ready to hunt. (Imagine the beginning scenes of Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. Its on youtube just in case you have a hard time imagining it.)

The people began to run for their lives, but it was all in vain. Regular humans were like fish in a barrel for all of the Tarkatans that were built to hunt. Blood and guts flew everywhere. It was much the same in many other areas of the world:

New York. France. China. Japan. Texas. Canada. Mexico. Brazil. Australia.

Even the Elemental Nations.

The invasion of Earthrealm had begun.

….….

Back in Konoha, the same dark and purple skies were above, and the civilians were running a muck, trying to get to shelter and away from the hungry Tarkatans. Leaf ninja all around were fighting back, angry that their home was being invaded by such a monstrous species. Several Leaf ninja were impaled and eaten. Several Tarkatan were burned alive, crushed under earth and stone, others were cut to pieces. Every one of the Leaf ninja put up one hell of a fight.

However, the Tarkatan soldiers simply kept on coming from the portals up above. The Leaf ninja were slowly being overwhelmed.

Tsunade was also out in the streets of Konoha, punching away each and every one of the damned freaks away like they were flies. Several of them came out at her, snarling, their arm blades raised high and eager to cut her down.

Tsunade growled and raised her fist and punched the ground, unleashing a massive amount of chakra. The ground around her and the soldiers split apart and shot out of the ground like an explosion. The Tarkatans were lifted into the air, and Tsunade threw a few kunai at some, while she jumped up high and performed a brutal hammer fist to another Tarkatan's gut.

(X-Ray!)

She yelled in fury as her attack connected. The Tarkatan's stomach, liver, and kidneys ruptured on impact from the brute force from the woman, and flew back down to the ground like a bullet and bounced off the ground. Tsunade came back down and performed a brutal axe kick to the poor sap's gut again, doing further damage to his internal organs. She lifted the same foot and literally stomped on his forehead, and the ripple effect from the chakra enhanced stomp literally ruptured his brain. Tsunade did a back flip backwards and said, "Worthless scum!"

(X-Ray End!)

Tsunade turned around and narrowly dodged a blade to her throat. Several Tarkatans surrounded her, eager to taste her flesh. Some of them made grabbing motions with their hands. Obviously, this pissed off the older woman even more.

"You…you sick monsters!" Tsunade cried out in rage.

They all charged at her with blazing speed. Tsunade knew that they were too close for her to do anything. Well fuck it, if she was going down, she was going to die with dignity! As the Godaime Hokage!

Rearing her fist back, she was ready to fight back.

She wasn't expecting four men suddenly appear around her, crouch low, perform hand signs and yell out, "Uzumaki Style: Incineration Barrier Jutsu!"

A large, dark red barrier shot up into the air. Every one of the Tarkatans that were charging at Tsunade were going to fast to stop themselves in time from running into the barrier. Once they did run into the chakra based barrier, they all instantly turned into ash and fell to the ground. A second later, the four men popped into smoke. Another man landed on his feet right behind her.

"I thought you were stronger than that, Granny! Come on!"

Tsunade turned around, her eyes wide. There stood Naruto, his long, spiky blonde hair flowing in the wind. His shoulder armor gleamed in the light. His black, sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants on his body werent damaged, and his sword made of Uzumaki chakra metal also gleamed in the light, a few splatters of Tarkatan blood on it.

"Naruto!" Tsunade cried out in surprise.

"Hows it going Granny?" Naruto said with a smile.

Tsunade ran to him and hugged him close. "Damn you brat! where the HELL have you been?!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "I've been training, Granny. Its nice to see you again. Even though i saw you just a little while ago hahahaha."

"You're noticeably more cheery than you were before, brat," Tsunade said to him. He was the ONLY one she would allow to call her 'Granny' and walk away with his head still on his shoulders. "You seem a little like…your older self. Its good to see brat."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. A good fuck or two will do that to a guy Granny."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade said out loud.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Honestly Granny, when was the last time you had a good lay? Was Dan your last?"

Tsunade blushed. She actually __blushed.__

"We're in the middle of a battle, Naruto!" Tsunade said with embarrassment. "Now is not the time to talk about things like that!"

"Yep, Dan was your last," Naruto all but confirmed. "You know, I'd be willing to bend you over and pound you good and deep. Just sayin'."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto laughed uproariously as he readied his sword. "Dont worry, we'll talk more about that later. Shadow clone jutsu!"

Two hundred clones were then created. "Go out and hunt these fuckers down! You two! Find Kitana and Mileena, now!"

All the clones took off to carry out their respective orders from their creator. Naruto then grabbed Tsunade and said, "You're coming with me, Granny, I've gotta protect you."

"Put me down, bra-!"

"Lets go!"

Naruto vanished via shunshin, Tsunade Senju in tow. They arrived in the Hokage's office. Naruto let her go and slammed his palm on the ground, and a very complicated sealing array spread across the entirety of the room.

"Alright, there we go Granny Tsunade," Naruto said. He turned around and was shocked.

Tsunade had removed her shirt! Her huge breasts hung out in the open, begging to be touched.

"I need you, Naruto. Now."

Naruto simply stood there in shock. What the hell was happening?!

"Uhh….Granny Tsunade?" Naruto said uncertainly.

"You're right, Naruto," Tsunade Senju said to him, "It's been over twenty years since I've had a man touch me in a way that only a man could. Im in need, Naruto, really badly. Please, fix that for me."

"Um…You realize that the village is under attack right?" Naruto said with an eyebrow raised.

Tsunade shook her head a little, her lust taking over her for a second. She looked at him with hard eyes and said, "I swear on everything, I will literally kill you if you repeat to anyone what just happened."

Naruto smiled as he walked up to the Fifth Hokage. He grabbed her by the back of her head with a firm grip and pulled her in for a soul searing kiss. After a moment, he pulled away and looked in her eyes and said to her, "I love me a strong woman, Lady Tsunade. Save that pussy for me, and after this is done, I'll bend you over that desk right there and fuck you good. Now go out there and show me how fucking strong you are."

Tsunade somehow felt…rejuvenated. More than she had in years. Could it be that that was what she needed this whole time? To be talked to and treated like a woman, not a leader or a legend? Either way, it certainly worked, and a fire that had been dormant in her roared to life once more. She smiled as she kissed Naruto one more time before going outside and back into the fray below.

Naruto smiled as he headed up to the top of the Hokage's Tower. Once he was up there, he bit his lip and performed the necessary hand signs, then slammed his palm on the roof of the tower.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke later, Kurama, now the size of a bus, sat on top of the tower next to Naruto.

"You ready, Kurama?"

 **"** ** **Hahahahaha….I've been waiting to tear into some flesh! Let's go!"****

Naruto and Kurama shot off in different directions to cause mass mayhem within the ranks of the Tarkatans. Kurama landed on the ground, and the civilians and Leaf ninja were freaked out and scared shitless. Then, they were pleasantly surprised when they saw him attacking and ripping apart each and every one of the Tarkatan soldiers. One Tarkatan managed to come up to his side and stab him in his side. Or rather, attempted to, as the soldier was grabbed by one of Kurama's tails and flung in the air. Kurama looked up and snatched the monster in his jaws and flung him around like a rag doll, then spit him out like he was a piece of garbage.

 **"** ** **Disgusting!"****

Then, Kurama leapt off to another area that was infested with more of the Tarkatan trash. As he was in the air, he opened his jaws wide and launched a chakra blast towards the ground. Once the blast hit the ground, it blew the Tarkatans into obliteration. Kurama landed on the ground and roared loudly in his victory.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the air above what seemed to be about a hundred or so of the flesh eating monsters. He put his hands in the familiar cross seal and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Multiple clones later, they all haled their hands high, rasengans forming in each hand. As they all fell to the ground and his targets below, he shouted out, "Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan!"

Then, it was as if It was raining large rasengans left and right. Naruto clone after naruto clone fell down from above, smashing and destroying everything within the vicinity. Not a single Tarkatan soldier was left alive. After all the smoke had cleared away, only Naruto himself stood there. He simply walked away to find his next batch of targets. The civilians and ninja alike couldn't believe what they just saw!

Slowly but surely, thanks to the help of Kurama and Naruto, Konohagakure was killing off any and all of the invading monstrous creatures.

At one point, Sasuke saw Naruto and ran up to him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him, "We have to work together! More of them keep coming from the portal above!"

Naruto looked up and sure enough, hundreds more of the Tarkatan race fell from the sky, ready to tear into more flesh.

"They wont stop until they're either all dead or they succeed," Sasuke said.

"then they'll all die," Naruto said simply. He looked at him and said, "I want you to use your perfect Susano'o and use your strongest attack on one of the portals. Ill do the same. Go!"

Sasuke didn't bother arguing against the blonde shinobi, he didn't feel as if he had a place to. Naruto simply ignored his hard feelings for his former friend for the mission at hand and the safety of the village.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the thick, purple chakra surrounded him and formed into the large warrior construct that he had fought Naruto with before. Drawing its chakra bow, Sasuke opened his eye that had the Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

"Amaterasu!"

Sasuke infused the black fire with the lightning chakra and formed it into an arrow head as he aimed it at one of three portals in the sky. Aiming carefully, he loosed the arrow while shouting, "Indra's Arrow!"

The incredibly powerful attack hit the portal as desired and decimated all that were coming through, and even destabilized the portal for a bit. Sasuke shot another one of Indra's Arrows into the same portal, and the massive energy fluctuation forced the portal closed, also while killing several more of the Tarkatan scum on the way down to their turf.

Meanwhile, Naruto clasped his hands together and he and the remaining amount of Kurama's chakra within formed into their combined golden fox construct. The golden fox put his own hands into a cross seal, and two more golden chakra foxes appeared. They all clasped their hands together, then combined to form one large fox with three heads merged into one, and a total of six arms and multiple tails. Three large golden chakra hands on either side formed an incredibly powerful rasenshuriken, the most powerful that Naruto could make. One rasenshuriken was dark blue in color while the other was a pearly white. Naruto and Kurama's voices as one boomed across the village.

"Rikudo: Choodama Rasenshuriken!"

The chakra construct launched each one of the Six Paths powered rasenshurikens towareds each one of the remaining two portals in the dark purple sky. The energy fluctuation was so great that the other two portals were closed instantly, the fire of them spread about and slowly dissipated. The golden chakra of the fox slowly dissipated as well, and Naruto dropped to the ground and landed on one knee. He slowly stood up, looked at his handiwork, and turned and left.

He didn't want to spend any more time in this god forsaken village than he had to. The battle now over, he had no reason to stay.

Well…except he had a Hokage to please, first. Next destination? The Hokage's office.

….…..

A/N: here you go guys! Hopefully this chapter was good also. don't forget to review and comment people! It really does help, a lot!

I have decided to bring Jade into the picture, but am not quite sure as to how to do it. There are may, many ways to do it. How do you all think it should happen? Let me know! Until next time, Roku out.


	12. Chapter 12 A New Goal

The Man of the World

Chapter 12

A New Goal

As Naruto was walking towards the Hokage's office, he stopped as he heard ragged breathing following behind him. He stopped and then turned halfway to see what looked like a higher ranking Tarkatan soldier. The creature stood up straight and snarled at him loudly.

Naruto turned around and faced him completely and said, "Who the hell are you?"

The creature said, "I am Baraka, General of the -"

"God DAMN you're ugly!"

Baraka growled as he snarled and roared right before extending his arm blades and charging at the blonde.

ROUND ONE….FIGHT!

Naruto ducked the first few swipes of Baraka's blades that were aimed to take his head clean off. Baraka kept repeating the same move and frankly Naruto grew bored of it. As Naruto ducked the last one, he spun and kicked Baraka in the gut, knocking him back a few feet.

Baraka then charged forward and jumped in the air towards Naruto, spinning his body around and now looked like a Tarkatan pinwheel.

Naruto performed a couple of hand signs and yelled, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

He blew Baraka away from him using a high pressured wind that he blew from his mouth.

"Damn, come on man! At least put up a fight!"

Baraka, his rage and anger ever rising, charged at the blonde again, only seeing red. Once more he swung his arm blades expertly, but was far too easy for Naruto to dodge. Finally, Naruto grabbed one of Baraka's wrists and pulled him in to him and then kneed Baraka in his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Weak," he said before he uppercutted him.

ROUND TWO…FIGHT!

Naruto stood his ground and readied himself for whatever may come next. He jumped forward and did a somersault in the air and used both feet to kick Naruto in the chest, sending him backwards. Naruto rolled on the ground and stood back up quickly, a rasengan already formed and ready to go. He charged forward at the Tarkatan General faster than he could see and literally slammed the rasengan directly into Baraka's gut.

(X-Ray!)

As the rasengan blasted Baraka's gut and sent him flying forward, Naruto shushinned behind him and, using a very powerful knee strike, hit the center of Baraka's spine, cracking the bones. Then Baraka was launched forward again from the blow, but once again Naruto shushinned right in front of him and grabbed his throat, then put a small seal on his chest, draining Baraka's energy into the seal. Baraka screamed in rage and pain as Naruto held the seal in place, then brought his hand up, made a large rasengan, then slammed it back onto Baraka's chest. As Baraka flew back, Naruto stood and watched as the Tarkatan General stood up and was very dizzy, his body wobbling a little bit.

FINISH HIM!

Naruto's eyes hardened as he stared at the monster before him. He slowly walked towards him and brought out another sealing tag. He punched the General in his gut and made him double over in pain. As he did, Naruto slammed the tag on the middle of Baraka's back. Naruto then uppercutted the nasty creature into the air. As the Tarkatan General was in the air, Naruto held up a single seal with one hand.

"Fuuin!"

Starting with the skin, Baraka's skin was slowly sucked into the sealing tag, like it was being pulled off of his muscles. He screamed in absolute agony as he fell. Then, his muscles were sucked into the tag, leaving only the guts and the skeleton itself, but soon those were all sucked into the tag as well. The tag floated and landed on the ground. As it did, Naruto held another hand sign up and yelled, "Kai!"

From the tag, a brilliant shower of blood and guts erupted from the sealing tag like a geyser. For a few seconds there, it was raining blood. After it stopped and the sealing tag was used up, Naruto turned around and continued walking back to the Hokage's Tower.

FATALITY!

A few minutes later, he walked up to the Hokage's door and knocked a few times. He heard the familiar sound of "Enter" and did as he was instructed. Closing the door behind him, he looked at Tsunade Senju as she sat behind the desk, her elbows on top of it, her hands clasped together in front of her mouth. She gave the younger Uzumaki man a hard stare before she closed her eyes, then slowly reopened them.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Tsunade began. "I am the Fifth Hokage, and that behavior was completely unprofessional and uncalled for. I apologize and request that you ban it from your memory."

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but I cant do that," Naruto countered.

Tsunade looked at him as her eyes narrowed and said to him, "Naruto. I said to -"

"I know what you said Lady Tsunade," Naruto interrupted, "but I also know that before being Hokage, being a Sannin, or hell even being a ninja at all, you are a human being. A woman. And you have your needs, just like everyone else."

He stepped forward and placed his armored hands on the table and leaned forward a little and said to her, his face only a few inches from hers, "Now I understand your point of view, but think about it: how can you operate clearly and properly if your desires havent been satisfied? All of that frustration and heat…and nothing to do about it."

He stood up straight and watched as his words began to sink into the Sannin's head. He turned and started walk away as he said, "I'll leave you alone, but my offer always stands. You know which hotel to find me in in case you change your mind."

With that final word said, the door closed behind him. The entire time, Tsunade wondered why she didn't get the hell out of the chair and finally sate her womanly needs after years of neglect, with only her fingers to cool her inner fire that only a man could put out. She supposed that it was her duties that kept her back, but she knew that she was lying to herself. In reality, she didn't want to be hurt again. To lose someone that she cared dearly for.

Naruto certainly fit that bill.

She didn't want to get too close. And being intimate with someone is about as close as you could get, just short of marriage. In her head, she kept on going over excuse after excuse to not go and have him take care of her. However after about two hours of her finding ways to deny her own sexual pleasure and failing to find a good one, she finally got up from her seat and donned her famous green jacket as she walked out to a certain hotel room.

….…

Back at the Wu Shi Academy, where the White Lotus trained and where Liu Kang was brought to greatness, Raiden and Jax stood amongst the rubble that was left of the former glorious academy. The destruction was due to the invasion of Tarkatan soldiers from Outworld. Although the warriors and monks of the White Lotus, Raiden, and Jax were able to repel and ultimately defeat the invasion, it was not without a heavy price.

The Wu Shi Academy was officially destroyed, and every last monk was killed. Some were implaed, others were beheaded, and others were cut to pieces. Every single Tarkatan creature had very visible bruises on several of their vital spots, indicating that severe and fatal internal damage had been dealt with each of the monk's blows.

Raiden looked around in horror as he witnessed one of his most favored places demolished. He looked down and realized that as of right now, he had no choice. In order to prevent tragedies like this from happening all of over Earth, he had to agree to the terms that were presented to him. He said out loud, "I must agree to the terms Shang Sung has provided me with. If I do not, then this will happen everywhere."

"But you cant do that!" Jax said vehemently. "Are you really going to submit to some lowlife terrorist?!"

"No," Raiden said as he looked at the former Specialist. "I am going to agree to a sorcerer who has threatened our very home and all of the lives in it, with more than enough power and resources to back up his threat, as you have seen tonight. Do know that it does not please me in the slightest, however, I must put the lives of everyone in Earthrealm before any personal feelings I may have towards my enemy."

Jax hated it when the Thunder god was right, and this is definitely one of those times. All he could do was sit back and watch things play out.

Raiden looked up at the sky and announced loudly, "Elder Gods, hear me! I accept the terms presented to me by Shang Sung!"

A bright, golden light shined upon them for a moment, then disappeared just as suddenly as it came.

Raiden looked at Jax and said, "It is done."

"so what now?" Jax asked him.

Raiden looked off into space for a second before finally saying, "We need to recruit another warrior into our group. With whom we have now, we will not be able to win."

….…

Back in Narutos hotel room, Mileena was in the shower while Naruto and Kitana were laying down together. Kitana laid on her side while she looked into his blue eyes and stroked his cheek with one of her gloved hands. She lowered her blue mask and gave him a soft kiss. She smiled at him and said, "I really care for you Naruto. More than I ever have with anyone else."

"I'm honored, truly," Naruto said with a smile of his own. He used his fingers to comb through her raven black hair.

"I love doing this to you. Your hair is so smooth…so soft…"

"Do you know what else is smooth and soft?" she asked her man with a sultry tone.

"And whats that my dearest Princess?"

Kitana grabbed his hand and placed it on her clothed breast. "These are…but they're covered up. Im sure they'll be much softer and smoother once you free them of their clothes," she said with a sexy smirk.

Naruto played along and grabbed the hem of her corset and slowly began pulling down. "You don't have to tell me twice," he said as he kissed her again, albeit much more passionately, which she returned with eagerness.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss for a moment and looked at Kitana in her deep blue eyes and said to her, "Kitana…for a long time now I didn't know what to do. What purpose I had or what I should do. But now…I think I know."

Kitana caressed his whiskered cheek and said, "And what is that Naruto?"

"I want to free Edenia."

Kitana's eyes widened considerably and said, "Do you know what that means Naruto?"

"Sure I do. I have to defeat this Kahn guy and free Edenia, right?"

"Pretty much…" Kitana said hesitantly. "Naruto…Shao Kahn, my Fa….my emperor, is extremely powerful."

"More powerful than a goddess?"

"Hm?" Kitana asked intelligently. "What do you mean?"

"Simple. Is Shao Kahn a goddess, or as powerful as one?" Naruto asked her.

'N-no, at least I don't think so," she answered.

"Well, I've fought an actual goddess and won, although not by myself, we still won. Im sure this Share Clothes guy wont stand a chance."

Kitana giggled loudly at Naruto's purposeful mispronunciation of the Emperor's name. Ut then her eyes were filled with emotion as she asked him, "Why do you want to do that, Naruto? To free Edenia?"

"Because you care about it, its your home," Naruto said simply. "You've given me my soul back, my drive. I want to give you something back."

Kitana had a tear fall down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She then quickly and forcefully removed her blue corset completely and made Naruto get on top of her.

"I want you to fuck me, Naruto," Kitana said to him. "Not make love to me, you've already done that. Make me a total mess!"

Naruto smirked down at her and said, "As you wish my Lady."

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

Naruto quickly turned around and all he saw was a flash of something green before a metal staff hit his head like a baseball bat, rendering him unconscious.

….….

A/N: there you go guys, just a short chapter to at least release something. Work and school…yay. Wanna send me a dollar via ? It would really help getting these stories out faster! hahahahaha…anyways, what could have happened just now? Let me know what you all thought! Until next time, Roku out.


	13. Chapter 13 Giving In

A/N: hows it going guys? Whats up with the serious slow down with the reviews? Come on people, step it up! Like I said before, your reviews sometimes give me ideas on what to either next, or later on down the story. When I had that serious wrters block and pushed the next chapter, the reviews helped me to go on. So, keep…them…coming!

I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. With everything thats going on, im trying hard to get these chapters out. Thank you for reading and send those reviews people!

The Man of the World

Chapter 13

Giving In

Naruto slowly woke up in a bed, his head hurting like he was hit with a baseball bat. He sat up slowly, holding the side of his head and groaning.

"Ooowwww….fuck that hurt," Naruto said groggily. He looked around and found that he was by himself, but he thought he was hearing voices in some other part of the hotel room. Slowly getting off the bed, he stood up but quickly placed a hand onto the wall to keep himself upright, as a new wave of light headedness came upon him.

"Damn…who the hell hit me?"

He then felt the warm rush to his head that he had recognized as Kurama sending chakra through his body to heal him or give him extra power. In no time, his head was clear and felt much better.

"Whoa…thanks Kurama," he said out loud. He heard a grunt in the back of his mind, which he knew was his partner's acknowledgement.

He looked to the side of the room and saw his large katana in its sheathe leaning up against the corner of the room. He then heard more of the voices, which were much clearer now. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room area of the hotel and saw Kitana and Mileena arguing with a woman who was dressed simirlarly to them, only in green. She wore a green face mask, a green corset that resembled a one piece bathing suit with the front a little more exposed and held together by black strings holding it in place. She also wore long, green gloves that came up to her bicep, and green thigh high tights that ended in heels. On the back of her waist was a collapsible metal staff.

"Jade, I didn't just come up to him and offer myself to him like some common whore as you say!" Kitana said vehemently to the woman now known as Jade. "He has earned my hand in a romantic fashion, and he even told me that he wanted to free Edenia, something that no one else has ever said before!"

"So because he knew what to say, he was able to get a princess to drop her panties and jump his bones?" Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

Mileena had her mask off and her lips turned up in a smooth smirk. "You wouldnt be so smug and arrogant if you "jumped his bones" yourself, Jade. You could use a good dicking."

"Do not talk to me like that, Mileena!" Jade snapped. "You especially are out of line! You are Shao Kahn's daughter! He will be especially upset with you! I wouldnt be surprised if he had you killed for your transgressions! He could always make more of you, you failed experiment!"

Mileena's face held a huge amount of hurt as she looked away. Then, the temperature in the room dropped as another voice said out loud, "Say that again…and I'll kill you."

All three women looked back towards the bedroom and saw Naruto standing in the doorway, giving Jade a death glare.

"You filthy human!" Jade said as she charged at Naruto. She wasn't expecting a human to perform a swift kick to her chin, causing her to stumble back and see stars.

She stood up straight and shook her head a little. "I will deliver you to Shao Kahn! He will deal with you as he sees fit! Surrender and maybe I wont kill you!"

"Shut your damn mouth you stupid bitch," Naruto said as he stood up straight. "You don't know who the hell you're dealing with."

"I'm dealing with a filthy human!"

"That can kick your sorry ass six ways till Sunday," Naruto retorted. "I've fought people that use you as their own personal toy and won. Honestly, you aren't shit compared to me, so I offer you your own offer. Back down or fucking die."

Jade looked at him and slowly pulled out her collapsible staff from behind her waist. She held it out in front of her and it extended to a full staff six feet in length.

"You are not match for one of the three Assassins of Kahn!"

Naruto got into a quick Frog Kata stance. Just because he wasn't in Sage Mode didn't mean that he couldn't perform the same tactics. Jade charged forward and swung her staff towards his head. With a quick swipe of his hand, he cut off about a good two feet from her staff.

"What the fuck!" Jade shouted. "How did you do that?!"

Naruto held up his hand and said, "Look closely."

Everyone narrowed their eyes and saw a little shimmer of movement around his hand that was stretched out in a knife like form.

"Wind chakra," Naruto revealed. "Wind chakra is perfect for cutting power. It doesnt matter how tough your precious metal is, nothing can stand against the right amount of wind chakra. Now, where were we?"

In a flash of movement, Naruto charged forward and kicked Jade square in her chest, knocking her to the ground and quickly knelt on her chest and held his wind chakra covered hand to her throat and said, "If I could cut your metal staff with ease, what chance to you think flesh and bone have?"

Slowly and reluctantly, Jade conceded defeat by lowering her head back to the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and said, "A word of advice: don't judge a book by its cover. Ive taken out men who could literally destroy this entire village by himself in seconds, its happened before. Ive also fought a goddess who could change and alternate dimensions at will. Both of them, ive come out on top. There are many, many more, but just a couple of big ones to give you an idea that you arent supposed to fuck with me. Got it?"

"I understand," Jade said as she was upset at being bested so easily. Naruto got up and cut the chakra going to his hand. Kitana couldn't help but smile at how easily Naruto won.

"I told he was strong Jade," Kitana said smugly.

"He may be strong," Jade said, "But he is ot strong enough to beat Shao Kahn."

"why does everyone keep saying that hes the strongest and unbeatable?" Naruto said, annoyed. "Nobody is unbeatable. Its really fucking annoying when people keep underestimating you. Where the fuck is this faggot, ill beat him right here and now."

"You will have your chance, if you decide to join us," a new voice said.

Naruto turned and out from the bedroom, Raiden emerged in a flash of lightning. "I could sense your immense strength young man. How old are you?"

"im twenty one, what does that matter?" Naruto said.

"One so young, and so powerful…" Raiden said in a wondering tone. "I have come to offer you a place at my side, to fight alongside with Earthrealm at Outworld. In the new Mortal Kombat tournament."

"Did you say Outworld?" Naruto asked Raiden nodded in confirmation. Naruto smiled and said, "As long as I get to fight this Kahn fag, im in."

"You wish to defeat him?" Raiden asked.

"Absolutely," Naruto responded. Radien analyzed Narutos demeanor and determined that the boy actually thought that he could win.

"I will not lie…you have far more than enough power to completely and totally obliterate Shao Kahn," Raiden revealed. Kitana, Mileena, and Jade gasped at the sudden reveal. Raiden continued, "However, do you have the necessary skill to use that power against him?"

"Just as I got done telling the green lady here -"

"My name is Jade!"

"- I defeated several strong opponents, one that could flatten my village in seconds and another who literally change and alternate dimensions. On top of many, many others, one of them including a giant, hundred story tall nine tailed demon fox."

 ** **YOU HAD HELP!**** Camea roar from within Narutos mind. ****THAT DIDN'T COUNT YOU LITTLE DAMN BRAT!****

Naruto simply chuckled at his friends plight. The other three girls looked highly skeptical, but Raiden could sense an immensely powerful chakra from within him that felt demonic in nature, and thought that maybe the boy's claim to power wasn't all untrue.

"Very well," Raiden said finally. 'We leave for Outworld three days time. Rest well. You will need it. Jade, you are also welcome to fight against Outworld. Find out where your true allegiance lies."

With that he raised his hand and was gone in a flash of lightning. Naruto looked back at the girls and pointed back at where Raiden was and said, "Who was that guy?"

….…..

Raiden appeared at the gathering hall where the other Earthrealm warriors were. It was a large, empty hall of some sort as they all surrounded a large, flat stone in the shape of a circle. On the stone was a carving of a dragon. Surrounding the stone were Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax, Sub Zero, Nightwolf, and Johnny Cage. Raiden walked up and said, "I have found another member to join our forces. I will collect him in two days time. Also, I believe I have some interesting news."

"What would that be Lord Raiden?" Liu asked.

"If my theory is correct according to my observations, I believe that Lady Kitana and Lady Mileena will be joining our side as well. And possibly…even Jade."

"Wait a second," Johnny said out loud, "Mileena? As in that crazy lady with the teeth? On MY side? I don't think so. No thanks im good."

"What I believe Johnny is trying to say," Nightwolf cut in, "Is that he is not willing to trust someone who was very recently on our opposing side, Outworld."

"I hate to say it," Sonya chimed in, "But I gotta agree with Superstar wannabe over here."

"Hey! I AM a superstar!"

"Whatever."

"Thats enough," Raiden interjected. "I honestly feel much the same as you all do. But you did not witness the change in her. As before, she was very volatile, aggressive, hostile towards anyone and everyone save for Shao Kahn. When I witnessed her only a few short moments ago, she was docile and submissive to this new member, as was Kitana. I believe that the newcomer could have tamed her and claimed her as his own."

"Even if thats true," Johnny said, "That guy does NOT belong here. Hes obviously into some…gross stuff if he laid her back and put it to her!"

"Thats enough from your mouth Johnny Cage!" Raiden said, having enough of his eccentric attitude. "Whether you like it or not, this young man is more powerful than even Liu Kang, maybe even myself."

"No way," johnny said.

"Thats impossible Lord Raiden," Liu said.

"It is Liu Kang," Raiden answered. Everyone else was still in shock as he continued, "I admit that Shao Kahn could defeat me is I was not careful. However this young man whom I have met today could easily overpower and destroy him and possibly…both of us at once. He could easily overpower all of you together, regardless of how strong you are yourselves."

"Gee Thunder man," Johnny said unenthusiastically, "Thanks for making us feel great and everything."

"Enough of your whining," Kung Lao said, "You out of the rest of us are the weakest. You should watch the rest of us and learn to grow stronger."

"Yeah right," Johnny retorted. "You guys couldn't take me at all even if you had me tied down."

"Thats it!" Sonya said as she brought her hand back and was about to knock his ass out when Sub Zero grabbed her hand and said, "As much as I would love to see that happen miss Blade, as of right now we need all the help that we can get. I would rather not have any help we have right now be harmed before the tournament."

"Thanks subs!" Johnny said with a smile.

"After the tournament," Sub Zero said, "He's all yours."

"Hey!" Johnny yelled as Sonya smirked at him.

"Prepare yourselves," Raiden said to them all. "In two days time I will go and collect our new teammate. In three days time…we go to Outworld."

….…

Said new teammate was sitting in a chair with Kitana in his lap. She looked at Naruto with adoration as she combed her fingers through his hair. His eyes were closed and a slight smile was on his face as he leaned against her shoulder, enjoying her soothing touch. Meanwhile, Jade sat on the couch in the hotel room, glaring at the Edenian Princess.

"Why do you even like him anyway? You are ten thousand years old. Hes just a kid," Jade argued.

"You are correct," Kitana said. "Compared to all of us, Naruto is just a kid. However, in ten thousand years I have never felt as I do now, and its all because of him. He has made me feel needed and desired, and most of all, loved. I do not care how old he is or how old I am, I will not give him up because of what you or anyone else thinks."

Jade shook her head. "You're delusional."

"No," Mileena countered as she sat cross legged in the other chair. "You're frustrated."

"Of course I'm frustrated!" Jade said heatedly. "Kitana is fawning over some boy who's going to die soon one way or the other!"

"No," Mileena said, "I mean you're sexually frustrated."

Jade sputtered as she said, "Wh - what?! I am not!"

Kitana and Mileena both smiled knowingly. "Its ok Jade," Kitana began. You and I have been friends most of our lives. I can tell when you are frustrated, or anything else for that matter, just like you can tell with me. How about this, I let you have sex with him, then you tell me what you think."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Kitana said. "Besides…I want some myself."

"Get a room!"

"Dont mind if I do," Kitana said as she stood up. She grabbed Narutos hand and led him away to the bedroom. "Come with me my love…"

Naruto smiled as he followed his lover into the bedroom. The door closed and within minutes, Mileena and Jade could hear moaning from inside. Mileena watched Jade's cheeks flush as she also began to grow wet from the sounds.

"He's really good you know," Mileena said suddenly. "In bed I mean. You should lose your snooty attitude and try it."

When a particularly loud moan from Kitana echoed into the room, Jade couldn't help but close her thighs, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mileena who giggled.

"Yoouuu waaannnt hiimmmm," Mileena said teasingly. "Iiiiiiii knnowww you do Jade. I can smell it."

"Smell what?!" Jade asked, agitated.

Mileena simply smiled and said, "I can smell you arousal. I can smell your feminine pheromones that emit when a female wants to mate with a male. I can practically taste it its so thick in the air right now."

She stood up and grabbed her hand and said, "Let me lead you to him…"

Jade absentmindedly followed as she slowly got to her feet. Mileena slowly opened the door to reveal Kitana laying on her back and her legs shaking vigorously as Naruto worked his tongue up and down her slit, not stopping after her orgasm. Kitana's eyes were rolled in the back of her head and her legs simply fell on the bed as she breathed hard and fast, trying to catch her breath. She grabbed narutos hair and tried to push him away but he wouldnt budge.

Finally Jade said, "I…I…"

"Whats shes trying to say is she wants in on some of the action too," Mileena finished for her fellow Edenian Princess.

Jade only meekly nodded. Kitana saw this with her half lidded eyes and smiled. She beckoned her forward and said, "Come here, Jade. Lay down…"

Jade hesitantly went to the bed and laid down next to her Princess in blue. Naruto sat up and said simply, "You don't have to Jade."

Jade looked at him and then looked away, before slowly opening her legs just like Kitana. Naruto smiled and leaned forward and moved her black thong portion of her suit to the side as he simply kissed her lower lips. Jade shuddered in pleasure at the feeling that she missed longingly. She reached out and grabbed his hair and pulled him back and said, "More…please…"

Naruto grinned and kissed her lower lips more and more before he began licking her just right. Before long,Jade was making the same orgasmic moans as Kitana was a few moments ago. Mileena had removed all of her clothing and was currently playing with herself while she watched Naruto use his tongue on Jade. Kitana smiled and leaned over and pulled her green mask down and made out with her as she continued to moan loudly. Sooner rather than later, Jade came again, moaning loudly and shaking. After Jade came down from her orgasmic high, she looked at naruto with half lidded eyes just like Kitana did.

"Holy shit…" she said weakly.

Naruto then found himself spun around so he was on his back. Mileena grabbed the hem of his pants and began to yank them off once they were off, she grabbed his hard member and licked it slowly, savoring it, before plunging it down her throat over and over again. Narutos eyes crossed with pleasure as he moaned lightly.

Jade sat up and watched as the half Tarkatan and half Edenian woman's throat bulged considerably every time she took him balls deep in her throat. Jade became increasingly wet the more she witnessed, and after a couple more minutes of Mileena's deepthroating, Naruto said, "Cumming!"

Jade heard Mileena gulp each and every blast of cum that she saw go down her throat.a huge bulge blew her cheeks out, and then would slowly go down her throat. Finally, Mileena pulled off with a loud slurp and a "pop".

"Aaahhh…tasty," she said.

Naruto looked to his side and saw Jade sitting down doggy style and said to him, "This is my favorite position Naruto. Please…take me like this."

Naruto stood as Mileena got out of the way, and Kitana leaned on an elbow and watched with a smile as Naruto slowly entered her friend. Jade's eyes went wider and wider as Naruto went deeper and deeper.

"Ff….uck!" Jade said as she gasped for breath. She could feel Narutos heavy balls on her clit. "Ssso…full!"

That was all she got to say before Naruto grabbed her hips and started to pump his rod in and out of her fast, hard, and deep. Her eyes widened as she tried to breathe after every thrust. Finally after Naruto stopped for a second, her torso plopped on the mattress and screamed out, "OH GOD! FUCK!"

Kitana and Mileena giggled as Naruto smiled. "Been a while since your last time?" Naruto asked her kindly.

Jade nodded and said, "Too long! Please keep going!"

Naruto nodded as he tightened his grip on her hips again and slammed his hips forward into hers, his tip kissing her womb. Her head shot up as she moaned loudly when it did, reacting to having her womb touched by a mans dick.

"Do that again!" she cried out. "Again again again!"

Naruto happily obliged Jade as with each and every deep thrust, his tip poked into her womb just a little bit. Her eyes rolled back as she came and came hard, squirting all over the bed as her legs shook uncontrollably. Thats also when Naruto buried himself deep inside of her womb and came himself, letting loose all of his cum that he had been holding back. Jade screamed her third release for the night as she literally felt her womb being filled for the first time in her life.

After naruto pulled out, cum leaked out of her and she passed out on the bed. A fucked stupid look on her face. Kitana kissed her forehead lightly and said, "I told you Jade."

Kitana then found herself flipped on to her stomach and looked back with a smile as Naruto said to her, "Your turn baby."

Kitana smiled seductively, loving what was going to come next.

….…

The following morning, after Naruto had successfully banged the Edenian Trio as he liked to call them, he got up and was making tea. He looked in the mirror and wondered if what he had gone through back at Konoha a year and some months ago had been a blessing in disguise or something else that was sinister. He could believe firmly that if that hadnt have happened, he wouldnt have had a great night that he did last night. The pain was of that betrayal was real, the shock was real, the betrayal itself was all too real.

Was this fate's way of getting him to do its dirty work again? Would he have to save the world for a second time now?

As he drank his tea, he rubbed the large scar on his chest where Sasuke's chidori had struck him all those years ago.

"I guess ill see what fate has in store for me today," Naruto said rather blatantly.

What was going to happen next?

….….

A/N: hows it going guys? Did you like this chapter? LEAVE A REVIEW! quit slacking off people! Hahahahaha, anyway, I just want to remind those that if you did not like this chapter for whatever reason it may be, please state what it is that you didn't like, and what you would do to fix it. It gives me ideas on how to avoid similar mistakes later in the future.

For everyone else, I hope you love the story! I will continue to work as hard as I can to bring you all the next chapter. But remember, the more reviews that come in, the faster the next chapter comes out! Until next time, Roku out.


	14. UPDATE

Goooooooood evening ladies and gents! How is everyone? Now first off I'd like to apologize for a very lengthy absence, which was due to multiple reasons, aka life. However, one of those reasons was actually because of what i had said before in all of my stories...

The less reviews i get, the slower the updates.

I am true to my word. I hardly ever, if ever, got any reviews on my stories after publishing, which only told me that no one wanted to read them. So, i quit for a little while. However I'm ready to give it another shot.

My latest story, which will be discontinued due to lack of interest, motivation, and feedback, i have decided on possibly one of two things:

1) creating a new story based on a naruto/MK 11 crossover,

or

2) a sequel to one of my other stories.

Now here's the question...which one would you like? A new mk/naruto story? Or a sequel from one of my currently existing ones? Let me know what you all think! Hopefully I'll get some Damn answers this time.

By the way, If you guys have the social media app MeWe, add me! my username is Shadow T.

Ssssssssee ya!


End file.
